Accidental Marriage
by Shadena
Summary: Sometimes a joke can go a little too far. But when emotions also get caught up into the mix, how will our two favorite alchemist handle this?
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my second fanfic. I had one out a long time ago called magical handcuffs but that was several years back. Don't even remember my pen name. Lol. I love to put characters in funny and awkward positions and see what happens. This was actually something me and my beta roleplayed with these characters, though we have yet to finish the roleplay. I loved it so much that I decided to write up a fanfic following the same basic idea. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, what more can I say?

One might say that the office of Colonel Roy Mustang could easily be compared to a playground. While there may not be any swings to laugh on, or a slide to ride, the atmosphere was still rather juvenile, especially for an office setting. Often times one would find at least one or two people there day dreaming. Sometimes they were making strange 'heroic' poses, or bragging to the others about what he did during the weekend. The girl in the office was feared as if she had cooties. Rumors were swapped and teasing was often a daily part of their life. Even the occasional bully entered the room.

Now there were two people in the office that bicker every chance they get. It really didn't matter what the subject was on and where they were, they never turned down the opportunity to fight with one another. Now this could go in two ways, we could keep the analogy of the play ground scene and point out that when a little boy liked someone they often times teased them. However the normal visitors of this playground didn't really like to keep with that. Hearing the senseless banter so many times, it sounded more like an old married couple.

Married couple? Why that gave Havoc the most wonderful idea. Oh yes, a wonderful plan to get back at the bickering pair, for all the inconvenience of listening to them, or hiding from them as sometimes things tittered to the violent side. That's when unidentified flying objects normally came into play. Usually these objects where all going in the same path, but every once in awhile a few would take a detour.

He waited until April 1st was around. He got those in the office to agree to play along with this, even Riza, which was a miracle in of itself. The stage was set, everything was ready, in fact Ed was already there arguing with the Colonel. Riza handed Ed a few papers that he needed to sign. It was one of those things that Ed had to do every time he came back from a mission. Then Roy would sign the parts he had to. It was perfect.

Roy stared in amusement at the petite blonde who looked like a tea pot that had been left on the stove for too long. "Well, Edward, no one told you to go and destroy those buildings." Right now Roy was discussing the fact that Ed had managed to collapse three buildings in this one city during his latest mission. Ed wasn't happy to hear it was being taken from his check either. It would take several checks to make up the cost too.

Edward sneered, they had been at this for awhile and right now all he wanted to do was leave, take a shower and get some sleep, maybe get some food if he was lucky. "Fine, is that all you have to say Colonel Bastard?" He snapped.

"Yes, Fullmetal, you are dismissed." Roy said making a shooing motion with his hand at him.

Edward gave him one last glare before turning on his heel to march out of the room, his sour mood written on his face. Before he could open the door, Hawkeye cleared her throat, "Before you leave Edward, I believe we have a situation on our hands that needs your attention." She said.

Ed stopped and looked at her curiously. Roy as well wondered what could possibly need both of their attention that he hadn't heard about. She pulled a paper out of the stake and handed it to Roy. Roy gave her a funny look before reading over the document. His eyebrows furrowed wondering why the hell he was reading a marriage license that is until he got to the bottom and saw both his and Edward's name scratched in on the bottom. His eyes bugged, "What the hell?" He exclaimed.

First chapter is done. Sorry it's so short, but that just seemed like a good place to stop. Stick with me to see what happens to our two protagonists, and please don't forget to review. Any comments or suggestions would be appreciated. Thanks a bunch!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I can't believe how many reviews I got for my first chapter. Thank you all so much. It was very kind, and really encouraged me to get the second chapter out quickly. I wasn't planning on putting another chapter out for at least a week, but obviously with such great reviews I did it earlier. I hope you really enjoy the story, there's a lot more fun up ahead.

* * *

The Colonel was always, cool, composed and smug. Of course that's what Edward hated about him, but that's what he was. So to see him loose his composer like that freaked Edward out more then he thought it would. Probably because he had a feeling this also had something to do with him. He reached over the desk and plucked the paper out of the stuttering Colonels hands, it didn't look like he was planning on giving it to Edward any time soon, and quickly scanned it over. What is he freaking out about? It's only a….wait, back up here. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Edward yelled. "No way can I be…er…with him!" He couldn't get himself to say that world. You know _that_ word.

Edward's voice snapped Roy out of his stupor and he slammed his hands down flat on his desk gaining both of the blondes' attentions. "We're going to fix this immediately." He growled. He marched over to the coat rack by his coat then grabbed Edward's arm dragging him behind him. Ed was still holding on to the license as he was dragged out by Roy. If either of them had been paying attention to what was going on around them rather then panicking, they would have heard the snickering of the other occupants of the room.

Havoc grinned around his ever present cigarette. "I suggest we all get out of here before Roy and Ed find out that it's a fake." The master mind behind the plan said. Everyone else nodded in agreement, they were not eager to deal with a pissed off Flame and Fullmetal Alchemist. Of course who would be?

Neither Alchemist spoke to one anther as they marched through the snow. Clearly they were both upset by this…problem. A problem they both seemed to have found themselves in. They head straight to a large building that's design was obviously influenced by Greek designs. Edward wanted to look at the building a little more but Roy wouldn't slow down, instead started up the large steps to get to the entrance. The steps were those annoying kind where they were longer so you couldn't just climb them, you had to take a step up, two steps over and then another step up. Not only that but there were so many of them!

When they finally cleared the stairs they entered the large building. It was quiet like a museum or a funeral house, and it was so clean. Like even dust was afraid to enter the building least it be convicted and sentenced for something. A pretty brunette was sitting behind an oval help desk seeming to be busy. Her long brown hair was tied back in a smart pony tail. Her head bent over some papers that she was working on. "Stay here." Roy told his blonde companion. He made his way to the desk and leaned on the high counter, his elbow resting on it. "Hello there." He gave her his charming smile.

The young lady looked up her brown eyes partially hidden by glasses saw a very dashing man in front of her. Her cheeks stained a rosy color but she managed to keep her voice steady, "Can I help you sir?" She asked.

Roy nodded his head, "I'm having some problems with a legal document, and I'm in hopes to be able to speak to a judge about it."

"I'm sorry sir, but all the judges are busy at the moment." She said, the sentence coming out with practiced ease.

Roy leaned over the counter a little closer. "I'm sure not all the judges are. It'll be quick I promise." He said. Edward just rolled his eyes from where he was. He didn't care how the bastard got them out of this mess as long as he did. He shivered a bit even though it was warm in the building. Perhaps it was because his pants were wet to mid calf and was currently making a puddle around his feet. Roy also had a bit of a puddle going but his pant legs were not as wet, since he was taller.

The girl blushed only deepened and she nodded her head before picking up the phone. She spoke quietly into it then hung up the receiver. "Judge Day will see you now. He doesn't have much time, he's about to go home." She said.

"Thank you very much. You have been a great help." He told her. She look bit her bottom lip and looked down shyly. "Just go to the sixth door on your left." She instructed.

Roy nodded and waved the blonde over. Edward followed him, not wanting to argue right now, he could argue with him, when he wasn't….yeah with him.

They entered into the room they were instructed to enter. Roy pushed the heavy doors open and let it fall back at Edward. Edward caught the door and grumbled a bit to himself. This place was just as clean as out in the lobby. Everything was made from monogyny wood that was well taken care of. The seats all had cushions on them. There was a painting of an elderly man with the name Judge Devin Day underneath it near the Judge's seat. In front of the judge's seat down on the lower floor there was a table. A man with thinning white hair sat at the table, hunched over a bit, you could almost see the boulder strapped to his back. He looked up at the intrusion. He startling blue eyes seemed to have sunken within the mass of wrinkles. The glasses perched on his nose magnified his small eyes, giving him a sort of alien look to him. Roy sat down on one of the seats across from the aged man, Edward falling into the next one, his arms crossing over his chest.

Roy had managed to acquire the license from Edward out in the halls and slid it over to the Judge. "Sir, my name is Colonel Roy Mustang and this is Major Edward Elric." He introduced them to him. "As you can see, we have a small problem we would like corrected."

The old judge slowly picked up the paper and moved his head a bit till he found an angle that he liked and started to read over. He coughed a bit before speaking. "Ah, yes, I can see the problem." He reached over to one of the drawers and pulled out some papers and pen. "If you two could sign here." He pointed to the end of the page. Roy took the pen and didn't hesitate to do so, wanting this problem fixed as quickly as possible. He passed the pen to Edward who signed it as well. The judge took it and looked over it again, he nodded his head then passed another paper to Edward, "And if you could sign here." Ed thought it was funny that he had to sign something extra but didn't put much thought into it. He scratched his name quickly. The judge looked over that paper too, before signing them both himself. He then got up and shook both of their hands. "Mr. and Mr. Mustang. It was a pleasure." He said as he hurried to gather his stuff. "I must be off though. Congratulations." He said before making his escape.

Roy and Edward sat there dumb founded. Mr. and Mr. Mustang? What was he talking about? Ed turned to Roy as if expecting him to have the answer though not so sure he wanted to know what it was. The brunette came into the room and smiled at them and hand them some papers. "Here's a copy of the legal marriage license, and the name change. Remember you'll have to change everything over to your new name." She said speaking to Edward. "Anything with your previous name will no longer be good. Congratulations both of you." She turned to leave.

"Wait, that other document, the one we came in here with." Roy started.

"Was fake yes, if you find out who gave that to you, please give us a call so we can take care of the situation." She said and then continued on.

"It…was fake?" Roy repeated. Suddenly everything clicked in both of their heads. The one they came in here was a fake marriage license, the one they had in their hands with both of their names on it was the real thing, signed in front of a judge. The faced each other and stared before both yelled, "Holy Shit!"

* * *

Well that's the end of my second chapter. Maybe they'll learn to read things before they sign them huh? Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions that would be wonderful. Please stay with me to find out what'll happen to our two favorite alchemists. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Once again, I just want to thank everyone that reviewed so far. You're encouragement and suggestions really do help, all of them. I do hope that you're enjoying this work. I know I enjoy writing it. But I must remind you that though this is a humors story I do like drama so there is going to be some of that. But you'll be meeting some fun and interesting characters along the way. I only know what's going to happen till a certain point, after that it'll be an adventure for me as well. Please don't forget to review and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

In the winter everything is turned upside down. You can watch your life escape you in that little white puffs. Even the young can feel their bones become cold and almost brittle as if death was just around the corner. Most of the stars have congregated under your feet rather then above your head, and you listen to them being crushed under the weight of your boots. Few things can live through the winter, and even fewer that can actually thrive. Such is the season that Roy's and Ed's lives have fallen into or at least they felt it had, since they had legally been wedded. Since it they were not allowed to divorce for one year, their winter was going to be a long winter.

Ed always knew he was one day going to get married. He figured it was bound to happen. He had hoped to marry someone like Gracia, Hughes' wife, she was nice and could really cook. He didn't want someone like Winry, she scared him with that crazy wrench of her's always flying at his head. Nah, he'd leave her for Al, he was smitten with her. However, as fate would have it, he didn't marry someone like Gracia Hughes, on no his spouse was nothing like her, hell, his spouse wasn't even female! He got an arrogant, cocky bastard.

Roy, on the other hand, had played with the idea of being married, but never really thought it was a life for him. Being tied down, and forced to answer to someone else just wasn't his thing. He didn't want to be tamed, he didn't want to get his honey from only one flower he liked bouquets! Yet here he was, married, and not only was his spouse not a flower, but was in fact a child to top it off. He groaned to himself, wasn't this illegal? No, of course not, Edward gave up all his rights to childhood and any laws that protected children the day he signed up for the military. Great, wasn't this just lovely? He just could not believe this. Just wait until he gets his hands on his subordinates. He was going to fry them all!

They had gone to the office but nobody was there. Probably all decided to skip out least Roy and Ed decided to extract revenge on them. Ed left to find Al so they could get a dorm room for the night. They were rather full on dorms but being a state Alchemist Edward had priority. Roy left to go to his own home, which was a rather long walk but helped him blow off some steam.

* * *

Edward sat on the bed that he had claimed for the night in a black tank top, his black pants and boots. One knee was bent his foot on his bed and his arm resting against it the other foot on the floor kicking at imaginary rocks. His red coat was tossed over the head board of the bed. Al was sitting across from him on the other bed waiting patiently to be explained to why his brother was in such an….unusual mood. It was difficult for Al to describe it since he had never seen Ed act like this. He wouldn't even look Al in the eye. "Niisan, what's the matter?" He tried again.

Edward tugged on his braid nervously and cleared his throats. Picking up his head but his golden eyes darted away quickly. "Well, Al….you see, something crazy kinda happen." He started.

Yes, Al knew this already, it must have been really crazy if Ed couldn't even muster up the stamina to scream about it. "Yes, Niisan." He encouraged.

"Well, umm…in the office I was giving my report to the Colonel Bastard, and the smug-know-it-all, found out about those three buildings that were destroyed and is making me pay for it! Can you believe that! 'I didn't tell you to destroy those three buildings.'" He did a bad imitation of Roy.

"Niisan." Al tried to stop the rant.

"Like I meant to blow those buildings up! It wasn't on my to do list anyways!"

"Niisan."

"I don't know what that Jackass is complaining about, he should be happy I apprehended the criminal, I'm not the fucking police you know!" He continued. "And another things where does he get off thinking," "Niisan!" Al finally shouted.

Edward scowled at his little brother, "You don't have to yell Al."

Al just sighed sometimes he wondered about Edward, "Yes, but what happened that has you so," He searched for the right word. "flustered." Not quite but close enough.

Edward's eyes darted away and he licked his suddenly dry lips. "Er…yhea about that. Well, we were signing some paperwork that Hawkeye gave us, and well….one just happened to be a…you know."

Al shook his head, "No, I don't know Niisan."

Ed looked crest fallen he was going to make him say it. "A umm…marriage license" He muttered.

Luckily for him the tin man heard it. He leaned back as if someone just took a swing at him, "A marriage license! Niisan that means that you and the Colonel are," "It was fake Al." Edward cut in, not wanting to hear that.

Al was silent for a moment, clearly confused. If it was fake then what was the problem? Taking the silence as a sign for him to continue he did so. "We didn't know it though, so we went to the judge to get it nullified. Apparently he didn't understand what we wanted 'cause we signed some other papers, and well….."

"Well, what Niisan?"

"It was the real thing."

"Wait, you and the Colonel signed a real marriage license in front of a judge?" Al said out of shock.

Edward nodded his head.

"But that means,"

"Yes I know Al, I know what it means, and I can't do anything about it for another year!" He complained. "And you know what's even worse? I didn't even get to keep my name, that damn judge gave me that Bastard's name! He didn't even ask! He just assumed! Now I'm stuck with that Horse's Ass name for an entire year."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, Niisan. The Colonel has always taken care of us and helped us out." Alphonse tried to reason with his older, unreasonable brother.

"Won't be that bad, Al I'm," He still couldn't say it, "To that bastard!"

"Do you love him?"

Ed stopped, shocked by the question. "Wha-What?"

"Do you love him, honestly Niisan it's a simple question." Al huffed.

"No, no of course I don't!"

"And does he love you?" He asked.

Ed made a sick face, "No!"

"Then there isn't a problem. In a year's time you two will divorce, until then things will be basically like they always have been, except your last name is different." Al pointed out.

Edward grumbled a bit and fell back on his bed. "I'm going to sleep. Night Al."

"Night Niisan."

* * *

Eyes followed Roy as he walked past the rows of desks to make his way to his own office. A frown stretched across his face only seemed to increase the mirth lurking in these eyes. He opened his office door and closed his shut and as if on cue all the occupants outside of his office door started laughing. "Get back to work!" He growled at them all. This only caused them to laugh harder.

It wasn't long before a very pissed off blonde marched his way into the office, not sparing anyone a glare from his molten gold eyes. He threw open the door of Mustang's office and went directly to Roy's desk slamming his human hand flat on his desk. "God damn it Mustang, do you know what those bastards did? Huh? I can't believe this, just who the hell do they think they are? Do they think I want this or something? What right do they have to do this to me? Those freaken bastards!"

Roy had absolutely no idea why Edward was freaking out since it obviously wasn't because of him. He looked over at Al for help, who had entered quietly, well compared to his brother, into his office and closed the door behind him. Al chose to interpret Edward's ranting. "The housing department won't let us stay in the dorms anymore." He explained. "Since Niisan and you are married, they would expect the two of you to live together, and I'm not part of the military."

Roy nodded his head in understanding, so that's what the problem was. Damn word got around fast. Edward was currently fuming to himself his arms folded across his chest, his lower lip jutted out in a juvenile fashion. "I see." He scowled a little bit remember the money Ed owed for those buildings that were now Roy's debt as well since they were married. Thus they could not get the two boys an apartment. Roy mentally sighed, somebody hated him up there. "You two will just have to stay at my place then."

"What!" Of course that was Ed. "I'm not staying with that bastard!" He was talking as if Roy wasn't there. Roy frowned at him.

"Niisan, we don't have a choice. We don't have the money to pay for an apartment we have to pay for those buildings."

"Then we can stay with Winry!"

"She lives so far away."

Edward scowled at his little brother, who's side was he on anyways? Roy watched with exchange between the brothers rather with little interest. "Al's right, there really isn't much of a choice. Gather whatever you have in you dorm and we'll take it to my place." Roy instructed.

Edward turned quickly on his heel content to march back to his old dorm muttering curse on the way. However when he opened the door there was an officer on the other side. His hair was speckled like salt and pepper though more salt then pepper it seemed. There were a spider web of laughing lines around his dark eyes and a pair of glasses perched on his nose and a mustache that swept his upper lip. "Ah, if it isn't Edward Elric, ah excuse me Edward Mustang as it is now." He greeted him. Ed turned red at hearing his new name.

Roy stood up and saluted the man, "General Hall." He said.

The man kindly nodded his head to Roy, "Colonel Mustang. I heard about your marriage to this young alchemist here. Though I must say I would rather have heard from you personally rather then getting word through the military about it."

Roy fought to keep his calm demeanor, "It happened rather suddenly sir." He said. General Hall, had been his commanding office during his early years in the military.

Then man smiled. "I see, well I came to give you two a wedding gift then. I heard about the debt you two were in and so decided to give you some money for a honeymoon." Roy's eyes widened at this, though Hall thought it was from the unexpected generosity. He handed Roy the money, "You two have fun." He smiled at the two of them before waltzing out. Roy stood there in shock, Ed in a similar state.

After hearing the exchange between the General and their Colonel the rest of Roy's subordinates gather by his door. "Umm…chief you do realize that marriage license was fake right?" He asked. Roy snapped out of his stupor and glared at Havoc. He grabbed Edward's arm and marched out of there, not about to explain to them what had happened. He'd been humiliated enough for the year.

* * *

Well, originally I was going to keep going, however I had some questions for my beta but she hasn't been on the internet as of late and I didn't want to keep you all waiting much longer. I hope you don't mind the short chapter. The next chapter will be the other half of this one when I'm able to get that one pieced together. Anyways, if you have any questions or comments please review! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I'm really sorry this chapter has taken forever for me to get out. But I've been so busy studying! I've got three exam and an interview next Wensday for a scholarship to Japan. I'm really hoping I get it. So wish me luck! My next chapter will be a bit slow getting out as well. Thank you for understanding though.

The trio marched in the snow again, Roy in the lead. Too bad his apparent temper wasn't melting the snow around them. Ed was having a hard time walking in Roy's footsteps. Dammit couldn't Roy do anything right? They had flagged down a taxi at HQ but Roy had told the cab driver to pull over, he paid him and now they were walking. Honestly would it have been a crime to take the cab all the way to the destination? They stopped in front of a large rod iron gate and a stone fence. Ed's gold eyes blinked up at it while Roy moved to undo the large padlock on it and open them up. Both Edward and Alphonse were very curious as to what type of place Colonel Bastard lived in. Well Al didn't quit think along those lines, but close enough.

They walked further into the closed plot of land. It was hard to figure out what was in it with all the snow covering everything. Ed wrapped his arms closely around his body trying to fend off the cold as he looked around trying to take everything in, snow, snow, and more snow. Well wasn't this lovely? Roy didn't seem very affected by the walk or the cold weather. He just kept going, obviously knowing where he was going. Ed began to wonder if the Colonel was taking him somewhere so that he could kill Ed without anyone knowing it, so he could go on in his happy unmarried life. Ed began to then wonder if he should beat him to it. After all this was the Colonel's fault. He didn't do anything to deserve this.

They walked around the bend and sure enough there was a structure, a rather large structure. Both Al and Ed stopped and stared at it. You didn't even notice it as your walking to it since the trees were obscuring it. It was a mansion, a four story one. How the hell the Colonel could afford a place like this was left for anybody's guess. It was rather amazing though, the structure that is, perhaps the nicest he'd seen. How it was tucked in the trees gave it an even grander aura. Like a treasure or secret cave one accidentally stumbled across. The columns once white were slightly discolored from the weather. Their base curved elegantly against the triangular roof of the porch.

The roof was flat and had gathered a substantial amount of snow. On each edge of the roof was a finely crafted ornament however because of how high it was neither Ed nor Al could make out what it was. Under each window was a small ledge that was only wide enough for a small pot of flowers of course right now it was holding a layer of snow. The two boys were busy gawking at the house hey missed the Colonel walking up the flight of stairs to the front door. He left crisp footprints as evidence of his ascent. He turned around to the boys and gave them an annoyed look. "Are you two coming or do you plan to freeze?"

Both Elrics…er…Elric and Elric at heart, quickly made their way up the stairs and into the warm house. Roy was already taking off his boots when they stepped in. Edward shivered the cold off while Al looked at Ed concerned, he was going to say something but Roy spoke successfully cutting him off, "You two can take whatever room you want." He said moving to go up the stairs.

Al and Ed shared a mischievous look any kid would support if given free reign of such a large place and made quick work of exploring their new surroundings. The bottom half of the building didn't have any bedrooms but several different rooms dedicated to different studies. A living room, kitchen, den, library, and even what appeared to be a music room with a large grand piano and several exotic instruments in it. Al especially liked the large drum in the corner.

Ed investigated the next floor up, it had mostly rooms in it. Most of which hadn't been used in a long time by the looks of it. The library also took up much of this floor as well. He ended up finding his room on this floor. It was different from the other rooms. It felt more homey. There was a blue patch quilt on the bed that seemed slightly worn with use. A desk and dresser in the corner that several scratches and oddly enough scorch marks. Well this is the flame alchemist's home so perhaps it's not so odd. There was a book shelf too with several books in it though by the looks of things they weren't all that advanced in alchemy, there were also other books like a language book and a math book. The bed was smaller then in the other rooms yes, but that didn't bother Edward. It just added to things. The curtains on the window where blue and matched the quilt but down at the bottom it had evidence of a fire. There were a few stains on the rug too. It was different from the other spotless but dusty rooms. Not to say that this one wasn't dusty, cause it was, it was just looked like someone at one point of time actually lived in it unlike the others. All the rooms were nice though, like something you'd see in a hotel.

Al took the room across from his, not that he planned on spending much time in it. After all he didn't actually sleep. The library was probably going to his primary place to reside in. The library was really very nice with such an amazing verity of books. Not all were alchemy but there was a very large section that was. Some books were so old that you were afraid to touch them least the pages crumple under your finger tips. It was all very exciting for Al, so much knowledge stored in this one room just waiting for him. It was very exciting indeed and Al couldn't wait to get started.

It was strange to have others in his house and kinda made Roy nervous when he heard their foot prints. He'd never allowed anyone to know where he lived for several reasons, which he'd prefer to keep to himself. Every time there was a creek Roy would look around trying to figure out where it came from then remembered about the Elrics. He sighed, it made it especially bad with them running around the way they are. He frowned and opened up his ice box. In there was some chicken, enough to feed him for several days, he wondered if it would be enough for one meal for his new…. Wife. Yup wife, it made him feel better. Husband was just plain weird, at least wife sounded better and there was no way in hell he was going to be the wife so the job was left to Edward. Besides he could look the part with very little effort.

The aroma that filled the air called to the short blonde. He could smell food even a floor up in a dust filled room. Like a carrot on a string dangling in front of a horse he nearly floated down stairs. He didn't know where Al was but at the moment his thought process existed in his stomach thus he didn't care. When he arrived to the source of the tantalizing smell he stopped, "Mmmm…what are you making?" He asked.

Roy was standing in front of a stove the fire on high with a pan in one hand. Crackling noise emanated from it as Roy mixed the contents around and then it settled into a sizzling noise. "Just a simple stir fry." He said as he moved the contents again. He didn't have to look to know that his floor would need moping. He scrapped the contents into two plates and added some rice before handing a plate to Edward. "Your brother where is he?" He asked looking around for the clanking armor.

Ed placed the plate on the counter and looked around for some silverware. Roy, afraid Ed would start using his hands, supplied him with some. "I don't know maybe he got lost." He shoveled some into his mouth then spoke again. "Maybe he got lost in your freaking huge mansion." He said around the food.

Roy frowned at this display that was lacking in manners. "I realize that you are new to this house, but I can assure you that there is a dinning table eager to be used." He said as he himself went to the room with a large table.

Everything here was so ritzy and expensive. How was it that Roy could live in a place like this? Did Colonels really get paid that much? Ed didn't think so. He sat down at the table that was built for far more then two people. He looked over at Roy who had already started eating. "How can you afford such a place?" He asked with an almost suspicious tone in his voice.

Roy was about to take a bit of his chicken but lowered his fork and looked at Edward slightly amused. "I can't." He said simply then took the bite that had been hovering between his mouth and plate. Edward looked very confused for a moment and Roy had to relieve him before he blew a fuse. He put his fork down and prompt his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his laced fingers. "It's a family home Fullmetal. When my parents died it was given to me just as it had happened with them. Each generation adds something to the home for later generations." He said and watched as understanding lit behind Ed's gold eyes. "So no, I can't afford this home, in fact just dealing with the up keep exceeds my income."

Ah, so Roy was a rich boy, no wonder he's such a bastard. Thinks he's God's gift to the world. Not that Ed believed in God, but it was what the analogy portrayed. He finished his meal and went to take his plate to the kitchen. Roy followed him. "So I was thinking, Long beach is rather nice this time of year."

Ed looked at him confused, "Long beach?" He repeated.

Roy nodded his head, "Yes, Long beach, it's just before tourist season so there shouldn't be too many people there."

"Just what the hell are you talking about? Why do I care about Long beach?" He demanded.

Roy laughed, "I'm talking about our honeymoon, Fullmetal." He said. This was going to be very amusing, he wondered just how Fullmetal would react to this. Perhaps the same way as he does if you imply him being less then average height. Roy moved from his chair over to where to the otherside and cupped Ed's cheek forcing him to look up. He looked down at him with half lidded eyes.

What the hell? Roy wasn't seriously considering going on a honeymoon was he? For the love of all things alchemized he was not gay! Nor was Roy! He had dated nearly every woman in East and Central there was no possible way that he was…wait a minute…this was a game. Colonel Bastard was just throwing him off hoping to get a reaction, just like he does with those damn short jokes, and he wasn't short. Well he wasn't going to allow that bastard to use this against him. Two could place this game.

Roy had found the shocked looked rather humorous but he hadn't been expecting a look of excitement and what was that? Anticipation? Ed leaned towards Roy pushing his cheek against Roy's hand, "Really? I was worried you weren't going to consider it." He said though in the back of his head he was gagging. "I was afraid you were just going to view me as a kid."

Roy was taken back what the…oh, he's been caught, or at least Ed thinks he's caught him. Roy wasn't about to be one uped. He pulled Edward up and closer to him, he could feel the resistance and smirked. "We're married are we not?"

Ed was beginning to question himself but stuck with it, Roy was as straight as a guy can get and he knew that. Of course he was straight too! He looked up at Roy, much to his dismay, and smiled, "We are, and I'm looking forward to seeing what all this married life entails." Ed could feel a part of himself screaming in agony as it withered away. He leaned forward, too far into this game to stop now, tilting his head up.

This had gone way too far for Roy. Ed obviously had no idea what it was he was implying. Stupid kid, he pushed Edward back. "You're just a child Fullmetal." He snapped then stalked up to his room. You could hear his heavy foot prints as he ascended the stairs. Ed snickered to himself he had won. He had beaten that smug bastard.

Roy was not happy. "Stupid brat, he had not idea what he was saying. All that marriage life entails? Please. I'll show him what married life entails." He said irritated as he picked up the phone to make arrangements for their 'honey moon.'

As I said the next chapter will be awhile before I get it out. But reviews really do encourage me to continue. I'm going to make the part where Ed and Roy first deal with their office companions a short story later on. The way I've written would be a bit difficult to get it in here. But you'll get that part I promise. Anyways please don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Well life has been surprisingly busy. I had a break after my testing and I started working on this chapter but I didn't finish it before things went hectic on my again. I suppose that's how everyone's life is huh? Well anyways, it's rather late but it's here. Those of you that have been asking for longer chapters I do believe this one is infact longer. Actually I think my chapters get longer each time. I must really like you guys. In this particular chapter there's a lot of fluff in there. I need to get them to long beach. But fear not everything has a purpose. This is more out of Ed's point of view then Roy's. I don't know why it happened that way, maybe because his point of view is more interesting right now. Well I'll stop talking about things you don't know about yet. By the way standard disclaimers apply. And I hope you enjoy the fic. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Why was it that Edward couldn't win a damn thing in his damn life? He had been joking! He had no interest in going on a honeymoon with Roy, not at all and this was what the dark haired man was telling him. They were going to Long Beach for their honeymoon leaving tomorrow. Was he nuts? Seriously, Roy needed his head checked out. Edward stood at the bottom of the stairs his arms crossed over his chest tightly and his golden eyes narrowed dangerously up at the Colonel. "I'm. Not. Going." He said firmly. He wasn't. He wasn't going on any stupid honeymoon, that's what married people did, you know people that love each other. Roy and him were not like that. They were married against their will so there was no reason why they should pretend to be in love.

"You don't have a choice. I'm the Colonel." Roy glared at the irritating blonde.

"This is personal matters, you can't pull rank here." Ed snapped back. "I can think of better ways to put that money to use, such as getting Al and I a place away from you."

Roy snorted, "This is a present from a General, Fullmetal. My commanding officer when I first joined the military. He gave us this money for a honeymoon not to spend it on an apartment. Now, do you really want to offend General Hall, who was being so gracious to us?"

Ed's grip on his arms visibly tightened. Ed didn't have anything against the General in fact he seemed like a very nice man especially giving them such a huge sum of money to have a get a way. If this was given to a couple that was actually in love it would be a wonderful present indeed, but Ed and Roy were not in love, nor was Ed too eager to spend time with his forced spouse. "Why don't you just tell him what really happened?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you?" Roy replied back smartly.

Ed scowled. Dammit, Roy had him. He didn't want to hurt the cheerful General. And though he acted like he didn't care about other peoples feelings he actually did. Especially those that showed so much kindness, a rarity in Ed's book. He muttered under his breath.

Roy cocked an eyebrow, "I'm sorry Fullmetal, what was that?"

"Is said, fine I'm going." He said irritated. "Only if Al's coming."

Roy made a frustrated noise. "Fullmetal, your brother can't come, it's a honey moon, you don't bring other people with you on a honeymoon." He couldn't believe this kid, "Besides." He bent down so their noses were almost touching, "Didn't you want to know what all this 'marriage life entails?'"

The youth turned red, and quickly turned so that Roy was hit with his blonde braid. "I'm going to go pack." He said as he hurried to go find his room again. Leaving Roy to snicker in the hall way. That had been too much fun, he decided before heading off to pack himself.

* * *

The next morning had been a fury of tempers and movement. Ed had still been packed from his move from the dorm to Roy's mansion, but he had found alchemy books and had to find places to stuff them. Al had shown him around the library when he had found him and the two of them stayed there nearly the entire night. The collection was very impressive. Many books he'd never seen before and were certainly not in Central's library. He was so excited when he saw those really old ones but didn't take any of those, those books needed to be taken care of properly and more then likely would not survive the train trip south. But he had an entire year in this house, or at least until he finished paying off those buildings, to read them so he'd get the chance. However right now, Edward was tired and cranky. They had to be at the station at five, it was already four thirty and Roy was trying to shove him out the door. "I can walk out the door myself Mustang!" He growled resisting Roy's shoving.

"Then do so, and stop taking your sweet time, we'll miss the train. And if we miss this train we'll miss the other two trains, and it'll be three days before the next train comes back." The first train they were taking was going to be the longest ride out of the three they'd have to catch, it'll be a day and half, the other two were only three hours each. Which meant they were going to be stuck in a cramp train box together for two days. Not fun.

Edward grunted and picked up his suitcase again, now that Roy was no longer pushing him. Sometimes it was nice to have an automail arm, there would be no way he'd be able to carry this suitcase if he just had two flesh arms. He doesn't have a lot of clothes, but if you remember he was having a hard time finding space for his books. He lifted the suitcase with one arm but because of his height he was finding it rather awkward to carry it thus having to set it down several times to find a different position, so they hadn't even got out the door yet.

Al looked between the two tempers and moved closer to the one he was more familiar with. "Niisan, how about I carry that, you can't miss your train."

Edward glared at Al, "Who are you saying is too tiny that he can't carry his own luggage least he drowns in the snow!" He yelled.

Al looked nervously at the Colonel and could see his temper starting to spike as well, he had to be quick, "Niisan, I didn't say that at all. I'm just saying it'll be quicker if we put it inside me, so we don't have to worry about it. The cab's waiting on us, and you don't want to walk to the station do you?" Edward muttered but gave his baggage to his brother. Al offered the same to Roy who accepted if only to get out of there.

They headed out into the snow Roy in the lead and Ed and Al walking together behind him. Ed was constantly muttering something horrible about the Colonel but Al didn't think Roy could hear him over the crunching of their footsteps so he let his brother rant. Better to do it now, then when the two of them were in an enclosed space with no way out. They went through the rod iron gate and Roy handed Al the keys since Al would be staying there. They walked a block before seeing the taxi. So they wouldn't freak out the driver Roy and Ed took out their suite cases and finished their journey with them in hand. Well Roy had his in hand, Al ended up confiscating Ed's since he was doing the same thing he had down in the house. Roy was beginning to wonder what the hell Edward packed. Maybe he was more like a girl then he originally thought.

The cab driver got out of the obviously warm car and shuffled through the snow to get the luggage. He wore a homemade black and white winter hat that his mousey brown hair stuck out from the bottom and tickled his neck and jaw. His small dark eye peeked out from under thick brown eyebrows and his top lip was covered by just as thick mustache. His jacket made him appear to have a rather bulky frame and his mittens seemed worn with use. With practiced ease he took Ed's and Roy's suitcase and strapped them down on the back. Ed turned to Al and they shared a farewell. Rarely had they ever been separated but now here they were, being separated. Of course the two of them were trying to act like it was no big deal. Al waved at Roy and Roy nodded his head before slipping into the taxi followed by Ed. The driver started the car up and Ed turned to watch Al miserable as he disappeared.

"It's only for two weeks Fullmetal." Roy said staring ahead.

Ed turned around and slouched in his seat with a grunt. Two weeks without his baby brother. Instead he got a bastard. Something told him he was jibbed when it came to the equivalence exchanged.

It wasn't long before the cab driver pulled up to the station and quickly got out. Opening the door for Ed and Roy he stood there closing it when they got out. Roy told Ed to get the bags while he went to collect the tickets that he had reserved. The train wasn't there yet, apparently it was running a bit behind schedule. This was just as well for Roy that meant they wouldn't have to run to catch it. He doubted they could with how heavy Ed's bag was.

He stuffed the tickets into his inner coat pocket and moved to stand beside Ed. The cab driver had been nice enough to help Ed bring them to the dock. He paid the man making sure to tip generously. The man quickly left without saying anything and the two men were left alone to wait for the train. Ed sneezed and wondered if someone was talking about him.

They didn't have to wait long for the steel snake to park near the dock. A flood of people exited the train once the doors were opened. This was Central after all there was bound to be a lot of traffic. Roy and Ed shoved their way through the masses and managed to get on the train. Roy had gotten them their own cabin in the train, so they wouldn't have to worry about cramped corridors. Roy slide the door open with one hand and finished opening it with his boot. He put his luggage in the compartment over head before settling on the bench. Ed was willing to try to get his suitcase up there so he left it on the ground and flopped back onto the opposite bench in a laying position. "I'm going to sleep so don't bother me." Ed warned the dark haired man who snorted in response and proceeded to stare out the window.

Roy ended up falling asleep out of sheer boredom. With Ed asleep there really wasn't much to entertain himself with. He had read a book and worked on some theories in his journal but now he was just flat out bored. Well actually now he was just asleep. But it was a light sleep, more of a nap then anything else. So he woke up after Ed kept coughing. He sighed and turned his attention to the little blonde sleeping and noticed his face looked a bit flushed. His brows furrowed and he reached out to touch the teen's forehead, and found that he was running a fever. Roy sighed and wondered if this was some sort of bad omen or something.

Doing what any responsible adult would he anticipated Ed's needs and spoke to one of the ladies working on the train, requesting some aspirin and water for his sick companion. He also asked for a cool cloth or at least some ice and a cloth, something to help bring the fever down. Roy knew Edward well enough to not expect any gratitude what so ever, but he did it none the less. He had always taken care of the boy and there wasn't any reason to stop now.

He thanked the lady when she gave him everything that he had requested. He was surprised that Ed slept through the entire exchange. He let the cloth get cold from the ice before putting it on his forehead then moved to go back to his theories. Ed would wake up when he woke up then Roy would give him the aspirin and water, until then he could just sleep.

* * *

The young alchemist groaned softly as he woke up. Feeling as though his head had been run over by the a few dozen trains. No, that would feel better then this, because by that time he wouldn't be feeling anything at all. Speaking of trains he was on one right now, wasn't he? To where? Oh yhea, Long Beach for his and Roy's honeymoon. That brought out another strangled groan. "I must admit you make a great impression of a strangled cat." Edward cracked his golden eyes open and turned his head to where that smirking voice came from. Yes, a smirking voice. He didn't know how the Colonel did it but Ed could just hear the smirk in his voice. He opened his mouth to say something but found a sudden chalky substance in his mouth. He made a face and went to spit it out but the bastard wouldn't let him instead lifted a glass to his lips and Ed drank it if only to get rid of the chalky junk.

Oh God…what if Roy just drugged him with something? What if this really was the plot to get back at him for all those times he caused Roy more paperwork or did something that was classified as 'insubordination'? What if it was Roy's fault that he was feeling this bad right now? Had he been drugged already while he slept? How long was Mustang planning on keeping him like this? Would his death be quick or slow and painful? "What the hell did you give me you bastard?" Ed croaked out.

Roy looked at him amused, he'd been right. Ed was obviously not a very gracious person. "Aspirin to bring your fever down." He told him. Edward gave him a suspicious look, Roy noticed and raised an eyebrow not sure what it was that Edward was thinking.

Aspirin, right, a great cover up. How did the bastard know he was running this 'fever' in the first place? Ed himself had just found it. It had to be drug induced. That sly bastard. He went to sit up but his body protest emanating another groan. Damn now he couldn't move either. He glared at the dark haired man completely at his mercy now, what a scary thing. Roy took the cloth and put it on his forehead again. Ed couldn't help but admit that it felt good. "Go back to sleep Edward we still have a long way to go." He told him. It didn't even click in Ed's head that he had called him Edward instead of Fullmetal. If it had he would have known that he was going to hell in a hand basket, not that he could fit in a hand basket. He wasn't that short damn it.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that Edward woke up again. He still felt like crap but he was hungry. He managed to sit up and found that Roy was awake as well sipping at some coffee. Mmmm coffee. He could use some of that. Roy's eyes flickered from the window to the sickly blonde. "You're awake." He pointed out the obvious. He pulled the string near the window, the one that alerts the attendant that they need something. A lady with wavy light brown hair that rested heavily on her shoulders came in with a bowl of something hot and some toast with jam, and glass of orange juice. She greeted them and set the tray down on a small table she brought with her in front of Edward. Apparently the hot stuff was hot cereal and unfortunately the orange juice wasn't cold either. The lady left quickly after Roy thanked her, to hide her blush. He smirked seeing it and turned his attention to his sick spouse, who was making the most amusing faces as he stared at what was in front of him.

"What the hell is this crap?" Ed demanded.

"Hot cereal, it's good for you, especially when you're sick. Now eat up." Roy said then took another sip of his coffee.

"I'm not eating this." He said stubbornly.

"Well that's what I ordered you, so eat."

Edward kept making faces as he went to take a bite causing Roy to roll his eyes. "Do you want me to spoon feed you?" He asked. Ed shot him a glare and huffed before choking it down.

After Edward was done with the food but not done with the faces, Roy offered him to more aspirins. "Here."

Ed stopped to look at them suspiciously, "What are those?" He asked his blonde eyes flickering from the pills to Roy's face.

"Aspirin." He said with a roll of his eyes. The boy was acting like he was trying to kill him or something. After a moment Roy got impatient and stuffed the pills in his hands, "You can take them and feel better or not that's your choice." He said and went back to what he was reading. Ed studied them a moment longer trying to decide if they were really aspirin or not, he decided to go ahead and take them. Of course that meant drinking the warm orange juice, which brought on a new set of faces.

The rest of the train rides were not very eventful. Probably because Ed was passed out most of the time. Roy kind of envied him, he wished he could sleep more on a train, but he couldn't. Roy anticipated and saw to Ed's needs, while Ed watched suspiciously trying to figure out what in the world Roy was doing.

* * *

Roy woke Ed up when it was time to get ready to get off the train. They had made it to their destination. Ed woke up groggily, honestly he was feeling better, just tired mostly. He sat up and saw Roy's butt was in his face and turned his head blushing for some unknown reason. The Colonel got his luggage down on the floor. The train came to a stop sooner then he had anticipated causing him to fall back onto Edward. They both grunted in surprise. Unfortunately Roy had to wait until the damn train had finished stopping before he could get up off of Ed's lap without falling back onto him.

Ed could feel Roy pushing back against him as the train was coming to a stop. Rather then being furious about Roy mistaking him for a seat he found his mind wandering to other things. Such as Roy's clothes made him look bigger then what he was apparently. He was surprising rather thin. That and his ass was rather firm. Okay, now Ed was just disturbed. Why did he even care how thin or firm Roy's ass was?

The train finished its' long stop and Roy got up quickly, he was feeling a little embarrassed for falling on Ed like that. He covered it up though, by teasing Ed, "Ah, I'm sorry Fullmetal, I didn't realize you were there." He offered the slightly embarrassed looking boy a smirk.

Edward latched quickly on the life line. "Who are you calling so tiny you can't find him among the fibers of a cushioned bench?" He snapped.

"Why I believe evidence points to you." He said.

Ed looked ready to blow again but started coughing suddenly. Roy frowned, "Come on, let's get you to the hotel." He said picking up Ed's suitcase leaving his lighter one for Ed to carry since he needed both hands to lug this one off the train.

Ed blinked when he saw Roy carrying his suitcase. "I can carry my own." He growled moving to take it back.

Roy moved it out of his reach, "I'm well aware that you can, however you're not feeling all that well and it's best not to exert yourself right now. Just grab mine so we can get off the train before it leaves the station." Ed nodded his head stunned before grabbed Roy's bag. His little brother had always said the Colonel looked after them but never did he actually see what he was talking about, or maybe he just didn't want to see. He frowned, he didn't like this realization, it made it harder to hate the bastard.

He got off the train, his lips pressed together and his brows furrowed deep in thought. Roy cleared his throat causing Ed to look up. He soon found his hands empty, the suitcase taken by a bulky, balding, brown haired man. Ed found his nose rather amusing as it hooked and nearly took up his whole face. He ideally wondered if he had really good sense of smell. He went to turn his attention back to Roy but the man was missing. Looking around he found the black haired man getting in the cab so Ed followed. He was rather surprised he could see him, it being dark already.

To Edward the cab drive was uncomfortable. With his sudden revelation he wasn't exactly sure how to act around the man that had always taken care of his brother and him. It kind of irked him. Why the hell did that bastard think he couldn't take care of himself? He'd been doing it for years. He suddenly frowned, in reality he hadn't been doing it for years, there was always someone to help take care of them. Their mom, Teacher, Auntie Pinako, then Colonel Bastard. All of them had taken care of him and his brother. He was grateful to the first three, but Colonel Bastard? He didn't know how he felt about that. He knew he should feel gratefully, but it just irritated him. Of course the bastard irritated him so that was probably why. But why would the man take care of him if all they ever did was fight? It didn't make any sense. Maybe he should ask him. He peeked at Roy from the corner of his eyes the man was staring straight ahead. He snorted mentally, yeah I'll ask him, when I start preaching about there being a God. He seemed to find this thought rather funny and snickered to himself. This caught Roy's attention and he gave him a funny look but only got a smirk from the blond in response.

They arrived at the hotel, it was huge! Bigger then Roy's mansion. He couldn't see much of the outside though, it was just too dark, but there was a lot of stairs. What was with people and stairs? Ed was really starting to hate stairs. A bell hop dressed in green and gold came down the stairs quickly to get their luggage. Ed just followed Roy, he seemed to know what he was doing. Like at the court house Ed hung back while Roy spoke to the receptionist. It seemed like the lady was constantly giggling, and it irritated Ed. Honestly did she need to do it that much? Roy wasn't even funny.

Roy came back with a smirk and handed the blonde a key. "This is to our room." He said.

Ed rolled his eyes, well duh, what else would it be to? He followed Roy up several flight of stairs. Why hadn't Roy gotten a room on the first floor? Roy didn't mind the stairs, after all he grew up in that mansion and his room there was on the third level. He just didn't mind walking up and down them. Except maybe when he was sick, really sick, then yes they could be irritating, but not enough to change anything. Besides him getting sick was rarity.

Roy got to there room and opened the door and walked in stopping to take off his shoes. The room was really nice. The color scheme was red and silver. There was a huge bed to the left that had tall silver rods that twisted up on each corner of the bed. There were tons of different pillows and the bed it self looked incredibly fluffy. On each side of the where doors, one that led to a walk in closet and the other to the bathroom. Along the wall to the right of the bed was a long dresser with a mirror. To the left of them was a sitting area with a couch, an over stuffed chair and a glass coffee table with coasters. The couch was facing the fireplace that was currently lit. The fireplace was made of stone and had a large abstract painting above it. Across from the fireplace there were these long drapes, like something you'd find in a theater along the wall. Behind these drapes was a long window that looked out to the ocean and private beach. It was really nice. The bell hop moved past them and set their suitcases on the floor and started to put their stuff away quickly. They really didn't have a lot so he was gone shortly.

Ed was quick to claim the bed jumping on it. "I get the bed." He announced. Roy frowned because that left Roy with the couch. He was sure that Ed would be more comfortable on the couch then he would considering he was smaller, but at the moment he didn't really feel up to arguing with the chibi. "At least give me a blanket and a pillow." He said holding his hand out expectantly. Ed threw them at Roy the blanket covering half his head the pillow covering the other half. It made Ed snicker at the sight. Roy just rolled his eyes and moved to set up his bed on the couch.

Edward was rather giddy having never been in a place so nice, well other then Roy's, he was bouncing a bit as he went to take everything in. Roy looked over at him and shook his head, "You're suppose to be sick not on a sugar high." He said causing Ed to frown, "Go to sleep. Everything will be just the same when you wake up."

Edward made a face, "I know that, Bastard." He said but did as he was told and crawled under the blankets. This was so much more comfortable then the train bench.

Roy hunkered down on the couch, which wasn't bad, but his feet hung off so he had to curl up a bit to sleep comfortably. He yawned, having not slept a lot on the train, and watched the flame in the fireplace dance. The blanket was thick and comfortable and the pillow solid but soft, a very nice combination. It didn't take long for either alchemist to pass out.

* * *

So what did you think? It was more of a transition chapter then anything else. I needed to get them to Long beach. I'm really going to play with age and mindset in this fic. I've had a lot of questions about it. With Ed being younger of the two and in that puberty stage, well, it'll be interesting to see what comes out of it or how Roy handles it. Ed will have to change Roy's mindset of him being a child if he wants anything with the man, that's for sure. Anyways, you've got ideas? Awesome! I'd love to hear it them! Either put them in your review because I know you'll review, it takes very little time to do so, or drop me an e-mail at I'll get back with you about it. Thanks for being patient with me! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. Well here's the next chapter. Took a bit to get out. I knew what I wanted to happen just finding the time to work on it was a pain. I work three jobs. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I brought in some interesting characters, I hope you'll like. Oh, and standered disclaimers apply.

* * *

Roy blinked as he stared at himself in the mirror. His tux's collar was being fixed by his best friend Maes Hughes. Hughes grinned at him through the mirror and patted him on the shoulder. "You look great." Hughes said with a grin. "Your bride is going to think so too. I can't believe you're finally getting married." Hughes wiped a tear from his eye. "After all this time, I thought you'd never find that perfect someone." He said.

Roy just stared at Hughes through the mirror. Oddly enough, neither the fact that Hughes was there or that he was getting married seemed odd. Just the fact that he knew that this should feel odd but wasn't feeling odd, was odd. But who was he getting married to? The name was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't seem to get it out. He opened his mouth to ask Hughes but Hughes beat him to the punch. "Ah, look at the time. You better get out there the weddings starting and the groom is suppose to wait for the bride not the other way around." Hughes said with a laugh as he pushed Roy out the door.

Hughes followed him up the aisle. The priest was already there but his back was facing them. He looked into the crowed and saw blue. It looked like the entire army was there and of course why would they wear something other then their uniform? Roy ideally wondered why he couldn't just wear his uniform. He stopped when he got to the alter.

He looked around. He felt nervous, not because he didn't know what was going on, he did he was getting married, no it was because he was getting married that he felt nervous. But who was he getting married to? Shouldn't this concern him more?

The priest turned around a large book in his hands Roy looked up to him being that he was still on the floor in front of the alter while the Priest was up on the alter. He blinked, dirty blonde hair, droopy eyes, and of course a cigarette dangling from his lip. Havoc. The only holy man he knew that smoked. Wait….since when was Havoc a holy man? That doesn't make any sense. Just as he was about to make it known that he didn't understand this, the bridal march began and all thoughts of the smoking holy man left Roy's thoughts. He turned around to give his attention to his bride.

Red, red was the first thing the popped in his head. His bride was wearing a very red dress. Why red? Don't brides wear white? There was a red veil in front of her face so he couldn't see her. He held out his hand when she finally got to him and it was grasped by a white gloved hand. Who was behind the veil though? He started going through the list of females he knew, there were so many of them though, so many he'd dated, did other things with. He was often referred to as the ultimate player in East and Central.

He was so focus on trying to figure out who was behind the veil that he jumped when the book was closed. "And so forth." Havoc finished. Roy blinked obviously he missed everything the man said. "Let's just skip to the fun part shall we, Chief?" Havoc grinned largely. "You may kiss the bride."

Roy looked at the veiled woman in front of him. Riza, it has to be Riza. He thought as she slowly started to lift up her veil and Roy saw the blonde hair. His eyes widened considerably when he saw Edward. Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist. He was fucking getting married to a child. He felt himself lean foreword as he mentally tried to get away. What the hell was he doing he can't kiss him, they're not suppose to get married! He's not suppose to get married! Roy felt the briefest contact of Ed's lips as he jutted awake. Roy panted looking wide eyed at everything. This wasn't a church, nope, there was no smell of smoke, and he wasn't married. Oh wait…yes he was. Damn it.

Roy couldn't help but flop back down and groan into the pillow. He was married, married to the same blonde in his dream. It was difficult to believe. Even for him. The very idea of him being married, much less to another male, was so foreign Roy scarcely believed he'd ever come to terms with it. He was married. He ideally wondered how long it would take for him to suffocate himself in the pillow. The sound of the shower filtered though to his ears causing him to pick up his head. Well…at least he was the groom. He shuddered at the thought of it being reversed. That would have just been too strange.

He moved so he was on his back again staring up at the ceiling listening to the water in the shower. That meant that obviously Ed was up. Maybe he's feeling better? Perhaps they should go look around. No, Ed probably needed one more day to fully recover. He'd just go on his own. It's like the boy didn't have enough books to keep him occupied, that little nerd.

He didn't know how long he'd laid there and stared up at the ceiling, letting thoughts run through his head with out any clear indication as to where they were leading to, just going along for the ride. He was pulled out when the sound of water hitting the ceramic tub ceased. The sound of the door handle turning made Roy look up to see his blonde hus…wife, come out wearing nothing but some blue boxers. His blonde hair dripping onto the plush red carpet and the wet automail glistened. He frowned, the whole no shirt and boxer thing really blew his wife concept out the window since it was obvious Ed was not a girl. He pushed himself into a sitting position the blanket falling from his stomach to his lap. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Ed looked over at Roy not at all embarrassed to be in front of him like that. "Fine." He said simply staring at Roy. Thoughts filled both of their heads as the stared at each other. Married. Neither could wrap their minds around that it just wasn't possible.

Ed looked at Roy a bit. He'd obviously not deemed it necessary to remove yesterday's clothes before going to sleep. His blue button up shirt had the top several buttons undone and favored one side over the other. It was crumbled too. The red blanket covered the slacks he knew he was wearing. Honestly Roy clashed horribly with his surroundings here. Maybe it was just the blue shirt. Ed's golden eyes seemed to 'zoom' in meeting with Roy's unwavering gaze. It was odd like he was remembering something while looking at him. Maybe he was. He continued to stare at the dark eyes and his eyes narrowed a bit. Just what was it that he was looking at? He wasn't that interesting. Dark eyes reacted and narrowed as well and soon the two of them were having a glaring contest for no reason. Just to do it.

Eventually Ed just couldn't take it anymore, the quiet, the glaring for no reason, the fact that his shirt was partially unbutton. "What Colonel Bastard?" He growled to express his irritation.

Roy shook his head and stood up the blanket falling out of his lap. "Nothing." He said. "You sure you're feeling alright?"

"Of course I am." He huffed.

Roy pressed his lips together. "I see. Well I want to play it safe. Go back and lay down. We'll go out tomorrow." He said as he stretched his arms over his head. Ed watched as the shirt slipped back into place on his shoulders but also slipped foreword exposing more of his torso. Not that Ed cared; they were both guys after all.

"I told you I'm fine though." The blonde growled.

"I'm sure you are, but just to be sure I want you to stay in bed." Roy said as he got up to go take a shower. He grabbed some clothes out of the drawers first. "I'll order breakfast when I'm done." He said before disappearing into the bathroom.

Ed sat on the bed pouting. He didn't want to stay here. It was boring here. Then he remembered he had some books. He quickly got up and went to find them. They weren't hard to find. Not in the least. He grinned as he pulled a few out. These were books that he didn't even think Central had. Some he was sure had been banned. He took maybe one or two of those. Hopefully no one will search his belongings. He took a stack and brought it to the bed to start reading. He was so absorbed that he didn't notice anything else around him.

Roy came out of the shower dressed how he deemed casual. A red button up shirt, the first two buttons undone and slacks again. His sleeves were pushed up to his elbows. He looked over at Ed whose nose was stuck in a book. He doubted Ed would notice anything beyond it now. That's good, cause Roy didn't feel like being stuck here. "I'm going out, I'll order you some breakfast before I leave." He said as he moved to grab a long black coat. It was windy out making it a bit cooler then he would have liked but still not as cold as Central.

Ed didn't say anything or make any indication that he had been heard so he just shrugged his shoulders and left. He did make sure to order him more of that hot cereal that he had loved so much.

Roy stuffed his hands in his pant pockets as he headed off. He had no intention of being stuck in the hotel room with Edward. He did not want to pay for damages done to the hotel that would have occurred if he had stayed. It was different in his office, the military paid for it.

* * *

A knock at the door interrupted Ed's reading. He looked up and told them to come in when the person announced it was room service. That's right; Roy said he was going to order him something to eat. He watched as a lengthy male rolled the cart in. He looked a few years older then Ed, with short, thick, slightly messy brown hair and hazel eyes. "Good morning." He greeted cheerfully.

"Morning." Ed returned the sentiment and watched him as he moved the silver domed platter in front of him. He hadn't realize how hungry he was until his attention was pulled from his book by cheerful boy. Golden eyes stared at the silver domed platter as if striping it with his eyes. He wondered what was in it. Waffles maybe? Smothered with butter and syrup? Hot biscuits with thick gravy and sausage? Bacon? Eggs? What was in there? He swallowed the moister in his mouth as he waited in anticipation. The cheerful waiter held a white cloth in his hand and he grasped the handle on top of the dome and slowly started to lift it from the tray as if put into slow motion. Ed started making quick guesses. He saw the bottom of what looked to be a white and blue bowl, what could be in it though? Toast, there was a small plate of toast next to it, and on the other side was fruit. But the bowl, what was in it. Finally the dome was fully removed.

The light brunette smiled at him. "We heard you weren't feeling well. We hope that will change soon." He blinked when he saw Ed's shocked face. He looked down at the breakfast, was there something wrong? He didn't see anything. The fruit was fresh, the toast wasn't burnt, there was a rat in the hot cereal, and the milk wasn't turned. So what could possibly be the problem?

"That Bastard!"

Ed had a sour look on his face as he walked. That jerk ordered him hot cereal and milk. Ed had thrown a fit, knocking the stuff on the bed, on those expensive blankets. So now here he was walking along the beach irritated as room service was trying to figure out how to clean the mess. Hopefully the bastard wouldn't find out, but it would serve him right if he had to pay for it.

Ed hugged his red jacket closer to his body when the wind picked up. The wind was cold thus making the temperature cold as well. He grumbled a bit more, wasn't the beach suppose to be nice, warm, and sunny?

He continued walking glaring at everything that past into his line of sight. Including those black things, whatever they are. As he got closer he realized the black things were actually three men. They were making a lot of noise but Ed couldn't figure out what they were saying or…singing? All well, wasn't any of his business.

Ed get pretty close to the three men and went to walk past them only to find that they blocked his path. He looked up at them blinking his golden eyes. The first man was tall and scrawny like a twig. His short brown red hair was matted, perhaps from the wind? His shirt and working jeans hung off him loosely making him seem even thinner. He had a stupid looking face.

The man in the middle was shorter and stout. His hair was non existing on the top of his head. His eyebrows and goatee were a salt and pepper color to it. His eyes were squinted to the point they appeared to be closed and he wore a large grin. He wore a white slightly stained shirt under an open worn brown jacket and working pants with boots.

The last man was four or five inches taller then the one in the middle but had a similar build. His brown hair was maybe a half an inch long. His left eye was covered by an eye patch. His right eye was a grey color though. He wore a thick black knitted sweater with working pants and boots.

"Why hello Lad." The bald man greeted. "You look mighty cold. What be yer name?"

"Edward." Ed said almost suspiciously as he tried to walk past them. Instead he walked into the man with the eye patch's outstretched arm. Ed was rolled in so the arm was over his shoulders and Ed was against his side. "Edward? A fine name, a fine name indeed." The bald man continued to talk as the guy with the eye patch held onto him. What was with these guys?

"My name is Brass. The tall guy's name is Larry, and the one that's got ye is Doug." He introduced that smile never leaving his face.

Ed began to wonder if they were planning on mugging him or something. If so they were in for a surprise.

The tall man, Larry, was suddenly behind him tugging on his braid. "Look at all this hair. If you're not careful someone could mistake you for a lass." The trio got a good laugh out of this, which caused a frown to be formed on Ed's face and a slight ticking in his left eye. The wind picked up blowing this jacket open on one side but the big guy kept most of the wind away, the silver chain of his pocket watch was revealed. Larry quickly tugged on it causing the watch to fall out. "What's this?"

Ed growled threateningly. "I suggest you give that back." He warned holding his gloved hand expectantly.

Now either they didn't hear him or they just didn't care. Brass picked it up to inspect it, then moved over to slap Ed on the back causing him to lurch foreword. "Very good, very good! That means you can celebrate with us." His grin only seemed to get larger if that was even possible.

"Celebrate?" He repeated confused.

Brass nodded his head. "Yes, celebrate." The three started to resume their walk again.

Ed was confused just what were they celebrating? "There's a storm coming." Larry suddenly piped in. Ed stumbled a bit with them. A storm? They were celebrating a storm? Why? What was the point in that? He tried to ask but it was so awkward walking so closed to the Doug.

It wasn't long before he was in a worn building. The inside was warm but Doug's hand didn't remove itself from his shoulder. It was obviously a bar. Everything was made of a warm colored wood. There was a bar with wooden stools that had small backs to them, a sitting area with booths, pool table and darts. There was an old looking boat with oars on either side of it up near the ceiling on the wall behind the bartender's head. There were mounted fish hung up and different old fishing, and pictures, several trophies that decorated the building. Ed was brought over to the bar and plopped down on a stool. The three men crowded around him as if too see how close they could get to him.

Brass raised a hand, "Bourbon, my good man." Suddenly there were several glasses passed to them but none for Ed. "Ah, you forgot one for the state alchemist." Larry's hand was back in his pocket, pulling not only the watch out as proof, but a squeak form Ed. There was another glass passed. Ed didn't catch it but Larry did. "Here here. Drink to be healthy." He grinned largely.

Ed took the glass from and stared at the contents. He'd never drunk this stuff before. He had tried wine once or twice, but that was different. You got a little more of that. He looked at golden brown liquid and sniffed it. This didn't go unnoticed as Brass laughed. "It's not going to kill you, drink up boy." Ed looked at him suspiciously before taking a sip. Brass laughed, "That's not how you drink it." He tiped the glass up forcing Ed to drink it all. It burnt his throat and tears suddenly sprang in his eyes. He set the glass down and started coughing while the three started laughing and clinking their glass together as they started drinking their own.

* * *

Roy had come back to an empty hotel room. He had asked where the blonde boy went but the receptionist didn't know. Said something about a mess in the room and how he had left so they could get it cleaned. Roy didn't want to hear anymore he was happy being ignorant.

By now though, it was dark and the brat still wasn't back. Roy tried not to worry, telling himself that Ed could take care of himself, has for a long time. He'd sent him off on dangerous missions, he could handle a tourist place. But even telling himself this Roy couldn't help but worry about him. What if he was still really sick and his fever suddenly spiked on him. Nobody would think to tell him. He could have been kidnapped and his automail taken from him to be sold leaving him defenseless. Maybe he went to get something to eat and it was poisoned and, Roy's thoughts were cut off when the door opened and a figure lurched in.

Roy sat up quickly to see what was wrong with Ed. He moved over to him to catch him as he swayed. A giggle came forth from Ed freaking Roy out a bit. He'd have to check his temperature. He picked him up bridal style and that's when he got a whiff Ed's breath, alcohol. A flat look stretched across his face. Ed was drunk. Wonderful. Roy dropped him, none too gently on the bed. But Ed didn't let go of his neck. "Fullmetal, let go." He ordered him. "You need to sleep."

"Sleep with me?"

Roy looked down at him oddly, sleep with him? Was he crazy? No, just drunk. "Ed you're drunk. Let me go." He said to tug back but Ed was surprisingly strong especially with that automail arm and Roy couldn't get loose.

"Sleep with me." Ed pulled him closer causing Roy to bend down further. He felt Ed's clumsy lips miss his mouth and kiss the corner of it and his cheek.

Roy's eyes widen. That's what Ed meant by sleep? "Ed let go!" He said. Every time he tugged away though Ed's grip would tighten and soon Roy was half on the bed. "Dammit." He cursed. He felt the heavy automail arm holding him down while Ed's flesh hand started to undo the buttons on his shirt and felt along his chest. This was embarrassing, Roy decided.

"Roy." Ed whinned a bit. "Please?"

"Edward, no." He said.

"I don't want to be alone." He pleaded.

"You're drunk you don't know what you want." Roy argued.

"I want you." Ed told him as his hand grabbed Roy's ass pulling him up further.

Roy grunted a bit. "No." He told him again firmly.

"But,"

"No."

He felt Ed's arms loosen. He pulled away but they suddenly tightened again. "Don't leave me. Please." Ed begged him.

Roy stared down at the golden begging eyes and sighed, "Alright, but sleeping, no messing around. Understand?" This seemed to make Ed happy and he released his hold on him. Roy moved the blankets to climb in with him. He wondered what the hell he was thinking doing this but he couldn't say no to those eyes. Ed moved to lie partially on top of him. He nuzzled his cheek against Roy's exposed chest up the nook of his neck. He then started to kiss his neck sucking on it as his hand rand cross his chest. Roy grabbed the hand stopping it. "I said no Edward. Stop or I'm leaving."

"No." Ed whined. He sighed and just dropped his head onto Roy's shoulder passing out.

Roy glared up at the ceiling the blonde sleeping against him. This was not right. What the hell did Ed drink that go him this wasted? Stupid boy. He looked down at the blonde and sighed a bit. Ed was going to throw fit tomorrow, if he wasn't too hung over to do so.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter six. I like those three guys, Brass, Larry, and Doug they amuse me. Tomorrow morning is going to be interesting huh? Ed molested Roy. snickers Anyways, I had fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading. I'm starting to turn more towards the drama aspect of it. So keep reading to find out what else will happen to our favorite couple. Don't forget to review! It doesn't take a lot of time or effort. Just a click and some words, but it helps out a lot! Thank you. 


	7. Chapter 7

Wow , can't believe how long it's been since I updated. I joined the softball team the other day. I'm so nervous about it. Lol. I don't know how to play never played before it. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and if you have an idea either shoot me an e-mail or review.

* * *

Pain, that was the first thing that registered in young Edward's mind. Pain, throbbing pain. His head had been turned into a bomb and was ticking down to explosion. His stomach churned in a very unpleasant manner. Hot acid rose into his throat only to fall back down into his stomach. What was wrong with him? Ed had never felt like this before, ever. He cracked open his eyes only to hiss in pain and close them. He buried his head into the firm bed and clenched the red sheets tightly. He was in pain. A spicy scent filled his nose and he buried his head further into the unforgiving bed. Why was this part of the bed so….hard? He moved his leg up slowly onto stop when it came in contact with something soft yet firm. Okay, now he needed to know what was going on. He forced his eyes open even if it made the countdown in his head go faster. He saw his hands clenching the red sheets, no…shirt. His gold eyes flickered up to the face of the sleeping Colonel. That's when he realized that he had been asleep on his commanding officer with their legs intertwined with one another in fact his knee was pressed between his legs. His eyes widened and he quickly moved to get up. That had been a mistake, the bubbling acid rose up but this time continued its journey upwards and Ed couldn't stop it. He leaned over clenching his stomach in his last ditch effort to stop it but it only seemed to encourage it as the bile spilled from his mouth directly on to a sleeping Roy Mustang.

A splash of hot liquid on his torso and a little on his face woke the normally hard sleeper up. His eyes widened and he sat up and looked over at Ed wide eyed. He felt a lot of wet somethings slide down his front and his dark eyes slowly lowered. There was a mess on him and his eyes lifted up to look at Ed's still green but sheepish looking face. After all he'd just thrown up on him. Roy's face morphed into one of disgust, and didn't change when Ed sudden threw up on him again. "God dammit Fullmetal! Go throw up somewhere else!" He yelled at him. What a way to wake up.

Ed quickly scampered off the bed and went into the bathroom where he finished getting rid of his stomach and a few other organs as well.

Roy looked down at himself. He could not believe that that brat had the nerve to molest him and keep him hostage in bed, then throw up on him the next morning. There was no way the boy was ever going to make a good lover. Stupid brat. It felt so disgusting and smelt even worse. He needed a shower, how the hell was he going to get this off of himself without making a big mess though? Well, more then there already was, he was sure these blankets were expensive. He slipped his shirt off slowly and carefully trying to keep the junk off of his skin, didn't work as well as he had hoped but what could he do?

Edward had finally finished in the bathroom and flushed some of his vital organs down the toilet. He then got up off the ground, washed his mouth out just as Roy came into the bathroom. He looked at him sheepishly and his eyes couldn't help but take in Roy's built chest and stomach. Roy refused to even look at him and turned on the shower so he could rinse his shirt off. It was shame, Roy really liked that shirt. He only hoped it wasn't ruined. Ed couldn't help but look at the nice curve of Roy's rear. He remembered what it felt like in his hands, firm. He chocked on the water he'd been washing his mouth out with. Was that….when the hell would he have touched the Bastard's ass? His gold eyes widened he knew what Roy's skin tasted like, what his chest felt like under his hand, but when? He woke up in bed with the bastard, but he had gone to the bar with those three guys yesterday. Somewhere between then and now he must have felt his commanding officer up. Edward made a sick face. He didn't really do that did he?

Roy finished washing his shirt and turned around to drop it on the ground so he could shower only to see Ed still in the bathroom with a sick look on his face. "If you're going to get sick again, the toilet is right there, do not do so on me." He warned him.

Ed turned to look at him and his eyes immediately latched onto the red mark on Roy's neck. He remembered making that, he had been sucking on his neck cause he had thought Roy tasted good. All these thoughts caused a bit of stirring in Ed's lower half and he was well aware of it and very freaked out by it.

Roy gave Ed an odd look as he seemed to be staring at him, his neck to be exact. "I realize that it may hurt to tip your head that far back but my face is a little further up." He informed him expecting a reaction but didn't get one. This unnerved him. What the hell was Ed staring at? He moved to the mirror and the blonde's eyes followed him. He looked at his neck and saw a red blotch on his neck. Oh he knew what that was and just how he got it too. Due to Roy's pale skin he'd always been very easy to mark, much to his dismay. "I…I did that?" The unsure voice pulled Roy from his thoughts. Roy didn't look at Ed, instead he stared at the towels. "It's my turn to use the bathroom, so out." He informed him, not wanting to say 'yes' to his question, though it was in fact a 'yes'.

Ed nodded dumbly then turned to leave the bathroom. The door was shut securely behind him but it didn't pull Ed away from his thoughts. He remembered, and very clearly too. He had stumbled over the bottom part of the door frame as he had come into the room. He saw Roy in that red shirt that matched so perfectly with the rest of the room. The first few buttons were undone showing off a bit of his tone chest. And Ed had wanted to see more. This was his spouse after all he had every right to. They were on their honeymoon so they should be doing things like this. To see what the girls in both East and Central swooned at and begged for more. At some point Roy had him in his arms and was carrying him and his spicy scent filled Ed's nostrils. He had wanted so much to taste him, to see if he tasted like his scent. He remembered not wanting him to leave. The way his strong chest felt under his hand, or that ass, damn he had a tight fine ass. He was never going to think straight again. Ed needed to lie down, both him and another part.

Roy showered letting the hot water run down his body on the it's way to the drain. He wondered how much of last night Ed remembered, he obviously remembered some if he knew he made the mark on his neck. His hand went to touch were he suspected the red mark was. He hoped it would go away in a few more hours but knowing his luck and skin it wouldn't for another day. He removed his hand with a sigh and looked up into the spraying water. Why the hell did Ed do that last night? He remembered the game of bluff they'd played before they left for the Long beach. Had that really been bluffing on Ed's part? Perhaps he was serious? Did the boy harbor a crush on him and now that they were married he felt he could act on it? That just sounded odd. Shit, what was he suppose to do now?

Apparently he had spent too much time standing in the shower as it started to spray him with cold water. He shivered and turned the water off and went to towel himself dry. He frowned when he realized that in his rush to get the stuff off of him he hadn't though to bring a change of clothes. He wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom to find something to wear.

Ed looked over when he heard the bathroom door though he wasn't sure he was ready to face Roy yet, and he most certainly wasn't ready to face Roy in a towel yet. He's eyes widened a bit but he couldn't seem to look away. His golden eyes followed him as he went to the drawers to pull out some clothes. He could see how his spin moved and the muscles in his back twitch under the pale skin as he leaned over to get into the drawers. The towel covered his ass but not the shape of it since Roy was leaning over. His hand twitched. Since when was he such a pervert? Maybe this is why Hawkeye and Havoc always walk three steps behind him, they were looking at his ass! It had nothing to do with rank or such, damn they were smart.

Roy had finished gathering his clothes and walked back into the bathroom to change. He had blue jeans and a sweater. He had felt Ed's eyes but didn't look back telling himself he was just imagining it, and no he didn't need to look behind him to confirm that. Roy was 14 years his senior there's no way Ed would be looking at him like that, even if he was hot. Roy wasn't one to lie to himself, he knew he was good looking. Even if Ed had been checking him out it was probably just teenage hormones. Teens fell in and out of 'love' all the time, even this was in deed the case it wouldn't be long before they went back to their 'proper' relationship.

He came out of the bathroom changed and looked around a bit. He frowned and looked over at Ed catching his gold eyes with his own onyx ones. "Feeling better?" He asked him.

Ed fought back a blush and nodded his head. "Yhea I feel fine." He said.

"Good." Roy nodded his head. "Then you can enlighten me as to what the hell was going through your head yesterday." He said irritated.

Ed's eyes widened, he was hoping that Roy wouldn't even say anything about last night. The way he had tried to, well he basically did molest Roy. "Umm…well, I uh..." He stuttered trying to find the right words to explain his actions.

Roy grew impatient waiting for him. "Fullmetal, you were suppose to be staying in bed to finish recovering from that cold. So why, in the name of all things alchemized, where you off getting drunk somewhere?"

Oh, he wanted an explanation for that! That was easy, "There's a storm coming." He said. That's what those guys said so apparently it was a reason to drink and Roy drunk often enough so he'd understand right?

Roy blinked, "A…storm?" He repeated and watched the blonde bob his head slowly. "You drank because of a storm?" His brows furrowed as he strained to find the connection between a storm and getting drunk.

"Yes, a storm. So I don't know why you're complaining. You drink all the time." Ed pointed out hotly crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm an adult, Fullmetal."

"And so am I!"

"No, you're fifteen, that's not an adult."

"I'm treated as an adult in court, by the military, hell I was allowed to get fucking married to you so how can you say I'm not an adult?" He demanded.

"Because you still need people to look out for you!"

"No I don't, you just choose to do so!" Ed snapped back. They glared at each other for awhile before Ed spoke again, "What would it take to prove to you I'm not a child?"

"Try growing up." He snapped and turned around heading for the door only to be stopped when he realized it was raining out. Damn. That means he's stuck in there with Ed and smelly sheets that Ed threw up on. Couldn't Ed smell that? He stalked over the fire place and decided to start it. When it started he just fell back and glared at it. It didn't take long to start he was the Flame Alchemist after all.

Ed couldn't believe this man told him to 'grow up'. This man who was currently sitting on the floor pouting, who had tried to walk away without even bothering to settle the dispute rationally. The one that needed growing up was Roy; at least that's what Ed thought. "So, what you're just going to sit there and pout?"

Roy's dark eyes flickered from the fire to Ed and glared at him. "I'm not pouting." Ed could see the fire reflecting off his eyes as if being projected from somewhere within him. It actually made Ed shiver a bit. "Then what do you call it?"

"I call it being in a foul mood because my _wife_ threw up on me this morning."

Ed twitched; he did not just call him that. Surely that bastard knew better then that. Ed was not a girl! "What did you call me?" He demanded through clenched teeth.

"I honestly don't feel like repeating myself, Fullmetal." He informed him and went back to staring into the fire.

Ed jumped up to his feet still standing on the bed he pointed an accusing finger at the dark haired man. "You, you bastard! You called me your wife! Do I look liked a girl to you?" He demanded.

Roy looked over at him almost lazily, "You're joking right? I don't honestly have to answer that do I?"

Ed made his war cry and flung himself at Roy causing the older man to fall back due to his weight and the fact he honestly wasn't expecting him to tackle him like that. He grunted when a metal leg portion dug into his thigh. That rather hurt damn it. His hands were held down on either side of his head and he glared up at the smirking blonde. "Do I need to prove to you just how male I am?" He asked him.

Roy's eyes only narrowed further, "It's sad that you have to prove it in the first place." He didn't bother to struggle, realizing last night that Ed was in fact stronger then him, so struggling wasn't going to help anything except make him look stupid and make Ed even happier. "Now I suggest you let me go, Fullmetal." He said, "Better yet that's an order."

"You can't order me around right now, _Colonel_, we're not on the job, and we're on our honeymoon."

Roy had enough of this joke and didn't look at all impressed. Which kinda irritated Ed, why couldn't he get a good rise out of the man? Seriously, what would it honestly take? Roy constantly gets one out of him but he just couldn't get one in return, it wasn't human!

Roy took advantage of Ed's sudden distracting thoughts and with his leg not pinned with automail managed to use it as leverage and turn them around. Ed soon found himself on his back with the Colonel looking down at him. "Grow up, Fullmetal." He said before getting off of him.

The two of them were on opposite sides of the room not speaking to each other, not even looking in the same direction. Okay, Roy wasn't, Ed was sneaking glances over his book. Roy had his own book he was currently glaring at hoping it would combust into flames. Room service had come and gone, taking the bedding and coming back with fresh stuff. They seemed to notice the tension in the air because they were quick.

Ed couldn't believe Roy was acting this way, he'd never seen a grown man pout so much. Wouldn't even say anything to help or look at him. And this was the man that was suppose to each him how to act mature and be an adult and such? It seemed to Ed that Roy still had stuff to learn in that department. After all, if you really thought about it, Hawkeye took care of the bastard. She made sure he got his stuff done before he went out to 'play', if he didn't she'd sit right next to him and wait for him to finish even if everyone else was gone. She scolded him if he was late, made sure he didn't do anything stupid like when he went to use flame alchemy in the rain, if he was acting stupid she'd call him on it, she brought him coffee every morning, and many times she took him home if not her Havoc did. He was sure there was even more then that but that's just what he'd seen. So seriously who was he to tell him to grow up? He stuck out his bottom lip a bit and his eyes once again glanced over at the brooding male. Though he had to admit it was amusing seeing him like this. It wasn't something you'd see in the office that's for sure. It almost pleased Ed that he could cause Roy to act like this. Of course he was positive Roy didn't share his sentiments.

Roy could feel Ed's eyes on him but chose to ignore him. He was pissed off with him. He tries to be nice to his shortness and look where it got him. Stupid brat, he was always a pain in the ass. Finally it annoyed him so much he had to look up, "What?" He demanded.

Ed couldn't help but smirk a bit, "Nothing, just never seen an adult pout."

Roy didn't look amused, "I'm not pouting." He said again his dark eyes narrowing. Why was it still raining? Seriously, it's the beach it's suppose to be nice and warm so he could stay away from Fullmetal, the little brat.

"It sure looks like a pout."

"I suppose you would know wouldn't you, Fullpoutalot?" Roy snapped back.

"Who the hell are you calling a so small that he's mistaken for a pouting baby!" He yelled.

Roy couldn't help but smirk at him. "Who do you think I'm calling that?" He asked grabbing for the closes thing to normal that he could get. Ed crossed his arms and huffed irritated puffing his cheeks just a bit in a juvenile fashion. It caused Roy to chuckle.

"Shut up." The blonde muttered and went to go sulk in his bed. Roy feeling oh so much better went back to his book with a smirk.

* * *

So there's chapter 7 please don't forget to review because you know you want to! 


	8. Chapter 8

It certainly took awhile but I finally got this chapter up. It felt rather tedious for some reason, I'm not sure why. Maybe it's from how busy I was lately. I was on the move almost constantly for awhile there a few minor move and three major moves. Of course wouldn't you know it my three major moves were all in one month. I'm talking states people! Anyways, a word of warning, I think my goal in this chapter was to see how many times I could use the word 'bastard' in one chapter. Hope you enjoy anyways

* * *

There were certain things that Ed loved, he loved his brother, he loved adventure, he loved those hot little pastries that you never knew what was in the middle of them until you bite in them. Then there were things he obsessed about such as alchemy, learning, and trying to gain that elusive inch in height so he could reach the second to the top shelf in the library. The top ones he never bothered with, why should he? They're so high up there what use could they possibly have for a normal person other than gathering dust? No, important books were where people could actually reach them. Then there were things that Ed hated, loathed even, homunculi, milk, and Mustang. Separate Ed knew how to handle each thing. He knew how to react and how the object would as well. However Ed's poor mind was melting at this situation. He was currently trying to analyze how to handle such a unique situation. At one time he was dealing with something he loved, something he obsessed with, and something he loathed and he just wasn't sure how he was suppose to react.

He looked at the dark hair man's reflection in the glass trying to figure out what he was trying to pull exactly. Was it a trick of some sort? Had to be, there was no way a flame alchemist would come to such a place willingly. Just wasn't possible, it was against his nature. A brightly colored object drew his attention from the reflection back to what the glass was actually separating him from, rather interesting brightly colored fish. Out of everything Ed had seen and been to he'd never been to an aquarium, he believed Roy called it. It was fascinating, seeing all the different sea life and reading up on them and their habitat. He wished his brother was here to see this and read all the interesting facts with him; however he was stuck with the jerk that was standing a few feet behind him. The thought drew his gold eyes back to the reflection of his only displeasure about all this, that one man. Just looking at him could make his blood boil. Now a little different which frustrated him to no end and made him hate him all the more. Ed hated not understanding things.

Such as why they were there in the first place. Colonel Bastard had suggested it, well…more like informed him. He didn't know what it was at first which apparently amused the jerk. Not his fault he didn't know, not like there were very many of them. The Colonel proceeded to explain it to him while he was being lead to the Aquarium. Why in the world would a fire alchemist want to be surrounded by so much water? Or a better question! Why in the world would he have been willing to walk through the rain for this? Of course the rain had lightened a great deal over the course of a few days but it was still raining. Wouldn't Roy want to hide inside for a day or two more and wait for it to stop raining instead? He really didn't understand this. It messed with his head. He watched as Roy moved to another tank to examine the contents in there. Ed was trying to watch him in case he should try something suspicious. Not that this whole thing wasn't suspicious. However he was finding that a bit difficult with the interesting creatures on display for him and the information provided to him for each unique creature.

Roy on the other hand was really just able to relax and enjoy everything around him. It was very cool inside the aquarium and was fun to watch the different sea life swim around. What was more enjoyable though was watching Ed. He had always felt the boys needed to be boys more often than they were allotted. So he tried to think of something he thought Ed would enjoy even if it was still just the two of them. He had waited until it wasn't storming outside and pretty safe to walk outside for them to go. He was a bit worried though, with Ed's explosive temper if the tanks would survive the blonde's visit but they seem to be doing just fine really. He turned and looked at Ed, his eyes were a bit wider, his mouth was open just a bit, and just about everything in the building had his fingerprints on it. Roy felt he had made a good decision to bring the boy here.

Staring at a tank full of jellyfish Ed was suddenly next to him. It surprised Roy but he didn't outwardly express it. Keeping his eyes focused on the odd purple umbrella like things. His eyes slowly moved over the pouting boy next to him. Only when their eyes met did Ed say something. "Just what are you trying to pull here?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest his feet shoulder width apart.

Roy looked at the boy amused. "Pull? What makes you think I'm trying to pull anything?" He asked

Ed frowned irritated. "You're always trying to. You've always got a scheme going on and somehow I tend to find myself in the middle of them."

Roy unlocked his eyes from the golden ones and turned back to the jellyfish. "I just thought it would be fun, Fullmetal." He said. "Sometimes you have to take a timeout from things and simply enjoy something."

"And so you brought me why then? You could have done all this yourself."

"Are you saying you don't like it here?" He asked like he was hurt. He then sighed knowing he really didn't want to set Ed off in such a fragile place. "I suppose I am really using you. I'm an extravert." He explained. "I need to be around people. I can't find the enjoyment of doing something alone so I take others along."

Ed blinked, that actually made sense. He could see Roy as an extravert. He never really understood the nature himself but he could certainly see Roy as being one. He made a noise from his throat. He could live with that though right? There was no grand evil scheme involved here just Roy wanting company. That wasn't a horrible thing. Well, the fact that he was that chosen company could be classified as horrible but the aquarium was so amazing he didn't actually mind being the company then. Next time he would be given the chance to go to one of these with Al he would. For now though he'd just enjoy this one.

Since Ed didn't say anything Roy figured it meant that he was okay with it. It would be a shame to have to leave early, the entrance fee had cost him more than he had anticipated. They walked through in a comfortable silence occasionally getting one another's attention to look at a specific exhibit. All in all it was fun and it was the first time they were really able to interact with one another. They both found that when they weren't trying to get on each other's nerves they were actually okay.

They got to the end of the whole underwater adventure Ed looked outside and grinned childishly. It had stopped raining something he was very pleased about. Even Ed didn't like rain all that much it stopped him from doing a lot. He looked behind him his hands on his hips and grin plastered on his face. "It stopped raining." He announced.

Roy walked up beside him and nodded his head, "So it has." He agreed. "We should take this opportunity and leave then." He said as he stepped out of the building. The sky was still cloudy but it looked like it was lightening up. This, of course, made both alchemists very pleased. Ed quickened his pace to catch up with the dark haired man.

They walked along the beach in relatively comfortable silence. Not a word was being spoken between them as they enjoyed the breeze floating off the sea giving off a light salty smell that is of course normally associated with such places. The sand gave in under feet in small depressions though it was safe from the lapping waves that seemed keen on trying to get to their heels but never making it. Ed turned his head from the white and blue ocean water to what was ahead of him when he heard just as salty notes interweaving with the wind. A deep set frown crossed took over his features as he stared ahead.

Roy being as observant as always didn't miss the deep set frown that had etched its' way onto Edward's features. The obvious annoyance that just sort of randomly appeared made him look around at things other the ocean and the golden haired youth next to him. He looked where Ed's eyes were diverted and saw a small group, three men strong. Their eyes squinted so they looked closed as salt seasoned voices rumbled from their bellies. It caused Roy to blink wondering what in the world they could have done that seemed to put Ed in such a sour mood. Surely a few men enjoying each other's companionship as they head for the bar wasn't something to be upset about. He must be missing something important. Ed just kept staring at them as if trying to decide wither or not to act on his murderous intent.

The men seemed to react to Ed's darkened aurora with joy, "Laddy Boy!" Did they know each other? And if so when did Ed have time to meet people oh…wait a minute. Roy frowned when he remembered the other day when Ed came back drunk. Did he meet them then? The tall red head put an arm around Ed's shoulder and leaned heavily but Ed stood firmly rooted like a tree. Very stiff and his hands fisted at his side. The red head hardly seemed to notice the boiling temper he was hugging on to. If the red head died, he didn't know anything.

"Who's this? A friend?" The shortest bald man asked and put hard pat on the back. He might as well have just shoved him. It caused Roy to lose his footing for a moment.

"No, that's," Roy cut Edward off, "Roy Mustang. Edward and I were just,' Now Roy was cut off by the bald man who apparently thought he was deaf. "That's great! More de merrier right?"

How the three men managed to move a resistant Roy and Edward Mustang, neither of them would ever figure out, but move them they did. The three men chattered and sang including them in as if they wanted to be there, which was certainly not the case. It wasn't long before they found themselves in the bar that Ed was in just the other night.

The bar looked like any other bar Roy had seen in his life, aside from the fact fishing was without a doubt the theme here. He was pulled along with the Ed and the three men and seated on a well warn chair. The polish was long since gone on the seat, back and the ring around the legs. Ed huffed as he was sat down next to Roy, it did make him feel a bit better that Roy was there this time at least. Then he couldn't get mad at him for any reason right? "What's the occasion this time?" Ed asked annoyed.

The tall annoying guy…Larry was it? He grinned brightly showing off his yellow teeth, not that he seemed to care, "the ending of the storm." Storm? That must have been were Ed got that excuse. The fact that these three were the ones responsible for getting Ed drunk made a firm decision in Roy's mind. It was time to leave. He stood up. "It was a pleasure meeting you gentlemen but we really have some other place to be." Brass, the seeming leader of the group pushed down on Roy's shoulder forcing Roy to sit back down, "Ah, we're just getting started though! And since you're our new friend it'll be on us." Well Roy couldn't very well be so rude as to refuse their offering of friendship now could he? A few drinks wouldn't hurt. "That's very kind of you. I suppose we have some time to spare." He missed Ed rolling his eyes at him.

A small glass was pressed in Roy's hands and one in Ed's, but Roy took Ed's as well and drowned. Ed didn't mind he had no intention of suffering like he had the other day. He learned his lesson and was never going to drink again. Roy on the other hand had no problem taking as many drinks as the men would pay for, leaving Ed to draw on the counter with his finger. Eventually Ed just got tired of waiting and the loud tuneless sounds they were making was giving him a headache. He got up ready to walk out without Roy. Roy saw Ed get up and quickly followed after him. The three men didn't even notice them leave as they continued with their joyous celebrating. Roy fell in step with Ed almost second nature to do so after being in the military for so long. It would just be odd to walk out of sync with someone. "Nice group of men.' He said with a grin.

Ed rolled his eyes, "You only say that because you left them with the tab."

Roy closed his eyes seemingly amused by something, "Perhaps, though now I understand why you came back drunk."

Ed gave him an odd look, "I told you there was a storm." He reminded him.

Roy snorted lightly, "That's not a reason the average person drinks, Fullmetal, for them it's simply and excuse. It's not a reason though." He repeated to make sure Ed understood him. The look on the blonde's face was one of irritation, he'd been tricked? He thought he was 'proving' himself to Roy when he repeated the storm thing. Now he finds out he just sounded like an idiot and even more of a child.

Ed frowned, "How come you're not drunk?" He asked suddenly.

Roy looked at Ed amused, "I am.' He paused, "I'm just a better drunk then you are."

That caused Ed to turn red and huff."Well I'm not helping you with your hang over." He informed him steely.

Roy chuckled, "Of course not."

"I'm not." He pressed.

"I realize that."

"You can suffer by yourself."

"So I gathered."

"I'm not going to help you at all."

"You said that already." Roy wondered just what was he trying to prove by repeating himself.

"Just wanted to make sure you understood, Bastard."

"Colonel Bastard." Roy corrected him.

It wasn't much longer when they were back up in their hotel room. Ed finally realized how drunk Roy was when it came to stairs. Apparently drunkRoy didn't like stairs. Ed had to make sure he didn't fall down them. Though he did entertain the thought of letting Roy fall and smash his head in. it would get him out of the marriage. Unfortunately no matter how many close calls there were he didn't fall back. Jerk, he can't do anything right. If he'd just die already then this entire mess would be fixed.

They got to the room and Roy made a beeline to the phone by the bed. He ordered some wine. Ed frowned, "Haven't you had enough to drink?" Roy looked over his shoulder at him "Wine is the best thing to drink when you're drunk." He said "Helps put you to sleep so you can sleep it off." Ed blinked, he'd have to just take his word for it but that didn't sound right. "Whatever Bastard."

"Colonel Bastard."

"Sure Bastard.'

"Colonel Bastard."

"I know that Bastard."

"Colonel Bastard."

"Bastard."

"Col," his response was interrupted by a knock at the door. A young man with very short light blonde hair was there holding a bottle of vintage red wine. And a two glasses, even though Roy never specified how many glasses he wanted. The man wore something you'd expect a waiter to wear; perhaps that's what he was. A white dress shirt with arm cuffs, a black bow tie, slacks, and smock. Roy took the glasses and the bottle and thanked the man then closed the door behind himself. He settled himself on the couch with his bottle of wine and two glasses though he only planned on using one. With a snap of his fingers he lit the fireplace again. It was a good thing he had practice doing it and didn't manage to bur anything else down with it. He uncorked the wine bottle and poured the red liquid into the glass. He swirled the contents around a bit, smelled it and took a taste.

Gold eyes watched with interest as the Colonel settled down to enjoy the red wine and fire. He wondered what it tasted like, did it burn your throat the way bourbon did? Or perhaps it tasted good. Roy seemed to be enjoying it, savoring it really. He licked his lips curiously. Maybe he could sneak a taste? After all a sip wouldn't get him sick now would it? he climbed out of the bed and went towards Roy. His dark eyes were closed blocking out the world so Ed quietly moved to get the bottle, however Roy's hand caught him as he lifted the bottle up. "You're not old enough." Roy said.

Ed's face got red in anger, "I am too! I'm a state alchemist and it's not like I want to drink it just want to try a sip." Ed glared and watched the man take another sip from his glass. He lowered the glass onto the ground and pulled Edward to him closely so he was sitting on him. Without warning Roy clamped his lips over Ed's causing his golden eyes to widen and for him to stiffen as if starched. He felt Roy's tongue probe his mouth and he opened it. Warm liquid passed through from Roy's mouth into his own and Ed swallowed, not even taking the time to examine it, instead focusing on the warm, wet organ now in his mouth. Was Roy? Was Roy kissing him? He felt a warm hand move up under his shirt, kissing and touching him. He hummed a bit into Roy's mouth finally closing his eyes and giving in. He had been curious since the morning he woke up with a hangover and remembered molesting Roy and honestly he'd wanted to do it again but that it wrong to be thinking such things. He wrapped his arms around Roy's neck to encourage him not that Roy needed encouragement. His buzzed mind only knew that the body wasn't struggling so it was an okay to continue. Roy pulled away from the lips and started to kissing and nip at his jaw as he lowered Ed onto this back on the couch. Ed let him do it looking up at him half lidded, wanting. Ed saw Roy lean down for another kiss and closed his eyes to accept it, unfortunately the drunk bastard missed completely. Ed didn't move for a bit and neither did the man on top of him. He heard a loud snore coming from his partner and frowned. Damn bastard fell asleep on him.

* * *

Don't forget to review and give me ideas of what should happen next! I have a basic idea of what's going on but fun little extra twists are awesome. They really spark the imagination! Thank you so much for the review. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, got a new chapter up obviously. I've been working on it for five days since it's my spring break. I go to school and work full time so my time is very limited. Anways, we're starting to get into the more dramatic and slightly dark side of the story, but sometimes things get messier before they get better right? Hope you stay with me!

Standered disclaimer applies.

* * *

As was becoming customary Ed woke up to see his commanding officer's sleeping face. It wasn't all that bad, he did have a pretty face. His skin was all smooth and clean, like the man had never had problems with acne. His dark hair was a nice contrast to his pale skin, and while he had certain feminine aspects to his face and even body, he was very much male and it showed too. His eyes focused in on Roy's lips. They had felt firm against his own last night. He couldn't help but press two fingers against his own mouth as he remembered it, as if trying to relieve the experience. Then he just felt stupid, He looked back at Roy, why pretend when he could actually relive it. After all apparently Roy wanted it too. He craned his neck some and managed to plant his lips against Roy's. He still tasted like the wine but it was mixed with morning breath. Really not a good combination, but Ed kept his lips firmly against Roy's. He thought back to how Roy kissed him. He had slipped some alcohol into his mouth, touched him….touch okay. Ed shifted a bit so he was fully under Roy never removing his mouth. He started sliding his hand under Roy's shirt but stopped. He had been staring at Roy's ass since the night he had gotten drunk. His hands moved to cup the two firm cheeks okay so now he was touching what was next, oh yes, tongue, he was about to try and get his tongue in Roy's mouth when he realized that he was staring up into dark charcoals eyes that did not look happy with him. Ed froze completely and the grip on Roy's ass was becoming almost painful for the brunette, he was certainly going to have bruises, especially the one Ed's automail hand had a firm grip on. Roy pulled away from the boy's mouth. "Let. Go." Roy swore he heard Ed whimper before releasing the painful grip he had on his ass. 

Roy removed himself from Ed the moment he was able to and winced at the pain from his ass because of Ed's hands. "Really Edward, I'm not interested. Just because we're married doesn't mean you get to try and experiment with me because your hormones are crazy."

Ed frowned. "Hey! It's your fault too! You're the one that trapped me last night. Where the hell do you get off kissing me and then falling asleep, you lousy bastard?" He demanded.

Roy stopped and stared at him for a moment, remembering last night very clearly. Ed had wanted to try the wine Roy had ordered but he wouldn't let him, then he got it in his head that he should slip Ed some from his mouth and kiss him. As he thought more about it became even more disturbing because Ed had wanted it. It showed in the kiss. Ed wanted what was happening and Roy was more than willing to give it to him. If he hadn't passed out then he would have gone a lot further then he did with the 16 year old boy. A lot further than he should with a 16 year old boy. It was because he hadn't been with a woman in a long time that had to be it. There was really no other explanation for his insanity yesterday. "I wasn't thinking properly last night." He said. He couldn't have been, he was a lady's man, but he wasn't that loose! He looked at Ed's gold eyes that were staring at him expectantly. "I can't do this." He got up suddenly and went to gather his things ignoring the pounding in his head. It wasn't going to kill him.

Ed watched as the dark haired male suddenly walk away, trying to figure out what was going on and frowned when he saw Roy packing up. "What are you doing?" He asked him.

Roy had his suit case opened and was dumping his clothing and other belongings. "I'm packing." He said. "Obviously this place has gotten to me because I nearly," He stopped not wanting to say anything more. "I'll send for your brother and the two of you can enjoy the rest of the nights that we paid for." He said.

Ed frowned a bit. "You're running away." He stated bluntly.

"I am not." Roy huffed.

"Yes you are! Why? Just because we kissed. Are you saying I'm too small to have a kiss?" He huffed red faced.

Roy stopped, "Yes, you are too young. You're too young for me. You're too young for this…this joke. " that's what it was, a joke. Him married to a male, 14 years his junior it was a joke! "You'll get over it." He said when he noticed the hurt look on Ed's face. The boy would get over it. It was just pent up frustrated hormones and nothing more, between both of them! He didn't say anything else thankful for Ed's uncommon silence as he worked to leave as quickly as possible.

Ed didn't even move after the door closed and Roy was gone leaving him behind. He'd get over it, that's what Roy said. Hormones, was that all this was? Ed had never been in this situation before and thus had no idea what to think, or what to believe. He really hoped Roy would send his brother because he needed him right now. Even if he wouldn't tell his brother what was going on, he just wanted someone that cared about him at the moment.

* * *

Roy was home in his "friggin huge house" as Ed often referred to it. A small glass in his hands and a long since empty bottle on the table, his eyes were closed and he was slouched foreword. He just needed to find a woman, have sex with her and his problem would be solved, maybe not Ed's but he'd be fine. At the same time he wasn't all that interested in finding a woman to have meaningless sex with. He didn't feel like doing much of anything. He sighed, Al should be there with Ed by now so both of them should be fine. He recalled the look of hurt on Ed's face and groaned. That sort of just proved it for him, Ed did have a crush on him. For a genius that boy was pretty stupid. He set the glass on the table and laid back onto the couch. He rubbed his face with his hands, completely worn out by the situation already.

* * *

Ed and al had come back a week later. Roy and Ed hadn't even looked at each much less exchange more than a sentence here or there. It bothered Al, hell it bothered Roy and Ed but nothing could be done about it. Roy was going to be heading back to work the next day, and he was very happy about that. Hoping that would relieve some of the tension. That evening however he got a phone call from his own commanding officer. It was in the middle of dinner too. 

Ed and Al listened in though it didn't make much sense. Mostly just, yes sirs, which was kind of odd to hear from Mustang. It was easy to forget that even Roy had someone he answered to. Roy hung up the phone and heading back to dinner, he took several bites not saying anything, and Ed figured it had nothing to do with them, though he was curious about what it was about. After about five or so bites Roy finally spoke up. "I've been given an assignment." Ed perked up, he didn't know that Roy went on missions himself. He thought he was more of a command base and sent his underlings, such as Ed, much to his own dismay and would never admit to being. "I've been told to go with a partner of my own discursion, thus you'll be going with me." He told Ed. "I'll have Hawkeye come over tomorrow to help you…prepare." He said.

That had Ed very curious as to what exactly he was preparing for. "Why the hell do I need Hawkeye, I've gone on plenty of missions just me and Al. I know what to do. In fact why don't you just sit at home and let us do it?" that way he'd get paid and he'd pay off more of that damn building so he could get out of here sooner. "We'd get it done a hell of a lot sooner than you would."

Roy couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Because I'd be afraid to see what the expense report would look like if I let you do that."

Ed pounded the table, "What was that?" He demanded.

"Ed, let's not add the cost of the table to our accumulating bill." He said flatly.

"Maybe I want to destroy your damn table." He growled.

"I doubt that, you want to get out of the house don't you? Get your own place?"

Ed sat back down folding his arms over his chest grumbling, saying something about how he'd just wait till he had a place then break the bastard's table. He looked up when Roy stood up holding his now mostly empty plate. "Go to sleep Ed, Hawkeye likes to be…punctual." He told him. He put the plate in the sink figuring it would give him something to do tomorrow or Al, whoever got to them first. He then headed up to his own room.

"Bastard, didn't even tell me what the damn mission is." He said irritated. "I bet he did that on purpose."

"Brother, maybe he couldn't tell you yet is all. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." He said. Ed didn't say anything much to his surprise, he just stared at where the older male had left. Al sighed a bit, when he had gone to his brother in Long Beach he wasn't sure what to expect, well…he kind of did, the irrational, breathing fire Ed, but instead he found a … contemplating one? Did that even make sense? That entire week Ed seemed to always be deep in thought, but he didn't share with his brother what it was about. Obviously it had something to do with the Colonel but what? Neither of them had been willing to part any information about what had taken place but he knew there had been a shift in their relationship. Roy was practically avoiding Ed and saying things very carefully, like he cared how Ed would take it. While Ed, well, he seemed to be more…patient with Roy. Not blowing up as quickly, or loudly as before the trip. He had never seen his brother this way, not with his commanding officer anyways. Something defiantly happened, or maybe even a few things.

* * *

Hawkeye arrived early in the morning as Roy suspected she would. She carried a duffle bag over her shoulder and was in her blues, apparently planning on heading to the office once she was done here. Riza had been to his house a few times, so she was the only one he felt he could trust to come over, that and they'd need her…feminine advice, if she was capable of offering such. Sometimes Roy wondered. Roy let her in offering her some coffee, explaining that Ed was still waking up and had been doing so for over an hour. Riza accepted the offer and the two friends sat down and did some small talk. When Riza had finished her cup she decided she'd waited long enough and went to head upstairs. She looked at Roy with a raised eyebrow when she found out what room he was staying in, but Roy offered no allowances for further comments on the matter. 

Riza opened the door without knocking and saw the rumpled blankets and a random limp here and there with a knot of yellow hair somewhere in there. She shook her head, so this was waking up to him? Riza took the water off the nightstand and dumped on it on Edward where she suspected his head was.

Ed sputtered as he sat up, his hair dripping water down his nose and cheeks. His gold eyes wide as he looked at Riza, who was setting down the now empty cup onto the nightstand, she turned to look at him. "Roy told you that I was coming over this morning." She said. "It's rather rude to still be sleeping when I was here nearly a half an hour ago."

Ed couldn't say anything to that. What would he say? This was Hawkeye after all, a sharp shooter and always had a gun on her. He gulped a bit, "Sorry." He apologized. Riza lifted up a large blue and black duffle bag dumping it on the bed. "We have work to do." She said. "Go shower so we can get started." Ed nodded his head and got up to do so wondering exactly what kind of work he had to do with Riza. He made his shower real quick just so he could satisfy his curiosity that much faster. He walked out dressed his hair in the usual braid though it was now wet. Riza frowned, "take your hair out of the braid, you don't want it to dry like that." She told him. Ed gave her a strange look but did as he was told.

"So what are we doing?" He asked her slowly.

She looked at him strangely, "Preparing you for the mission."

"Right, of course, why didn't I think of that? What exactly is this mission that I need to be prepared for?" He asked frowning.

Riza returned the frown, "The Colonel didn't tell you?" She asked as Edward unzipped the bag to look inside.

"No, he hasn't said a god damn thing to me about it other then." Ed stopped and stared at the bag's contents. "Why are there women's clothes in this bag?" He demanded. Normally he'd just assume that they would be her clothes that she was just carrying around for one reason or another but this was Hawkeye, she didn't do things like that. "That's part of your mission." Riza stated bluntly.

Ed looked red faced and angry. "Bastard!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and ran out of the room to strangle the dark haired man on the couch in the living room.

"It's Colonel Bastard." He answered.

Ed stopped short from strangling him and pointed a finger at him, his stance wide and he was visibly shaking he was so mad. "Hawkeye, you, arg! I'm not doing it! I refuse, there's no freaken way I'm doing this!" He yelled.

Roy frowned, "so you'd rather I brought a woman on a mission like this?"

"Yes! If the mission requires women's clothes than they should be on a woman!"

Roy sighed and put his coffee down. "I would normally do so however the person I'm going after it would be best that I don't bring a real female in case things go wrong." He said.

Ed deflated a bit, "What do you mean? Who are you going after."

"A serial killer and rapist." He answered. "We're going to Seacole's couple's festival. We suspect that he'll strike there next. I'm taking you because I know you can look the part and you can protect yourself should it be necessary."

Ed didn't say anything for a moment. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked a bit on the grumpy side because of all this. "You'd make a better woman than I would. You have a prettier face."

"Excuse me?" Roy frowned.

"You heard what I said." He huffed, "Now I gotta go upstairs before Hawkeye gets mad for making her wait again." Ed turned and headed up the stairs. He agreed with Roy, it certainly wasn't a mission to bring a woman on if they could at all help it. He just hated the fact he had to be one the one dressed up. It would look a little weird if Roy dressed up cause then his date would be tall…er.

He opened the door and stepped inside the room he had claimed as his and saw a few outfits laid out on the bed. He groaned and closed the door, sealing his fate with women's clothes.

* * *

"I'm not wearing that." He said glaring at the offensive object Riza held in her hand. 

"Really Edward, it's not a big deal. What other choice do you have? You'd look ridiculous without it."

"I'd look ridiculous with it you mean." He glared.

"No, you'll look like a little girl without it." She argued with him.

"Who are you calling so small that without a stuffed bra could pass of a small girl?" He demanded. He paused and frowned, "Don't answer that."

"Didn't think you wanted me to." She said. "But really Edward how is this suppose to work if you don't cooperate?"

"I am cooperating, I just refuse to wear that." He said glaring at the offending object. Riza gave him an irritated look and Ed though she was going to shoot him, but that would be better then wearing a stuffed bra.

* * *

It took longer than he'd hoped but less time than he expected. He heard footsteps and looked up from his book and saw a girl no…Ed. It was Ed just with his hair down, some light make up such as lip gloss, in a red and gold girl kimono. He looked…beautiful surprisingly. 

Ed fidgeted nervously under Roy's wide eyed gaze. He blushed embarrassed and refused to look him in the eye. Under different circumstances he'd probably would have enjoyed this more, well…the different circumstances being that he wasn't dressed like a girl. Riza came down and moved over pushing Roy's mouth closed. That made Roy come to, he cleared his throat embarrassed. "I'd hardly recognize him if I didn't know he was going to come down looking different."

Riza looked over at Ed, "It wasn't too difficult. He was surprisingly compliant until it came to the bra. He refused to use it so I had to come up with a different idea. I figured with your ethnicity it wouldn't look all that strange for Ed to dress in a Kimono and it'll give the illusion that he has a chest just a small one." She said.

Roy nodded his head. It certainly did. "So you think this will work?" He asked Riza. She nodded her head. "I think it will. Now I need to go back to the office. Ed go change into something you can travel in. Just remember how I taught you to dress. If you need help I'm sure between you and Roy you'll be able to figure it out. He's undressed enough women." She said and went to leave.

"That was uncalled for." Roy huffed. He went to look at Ed who was undressing right there in front of him. He blushed and looked away. "Do that in your room." He said.

Ed looked at him almost down to his boxers. "Just because I was dressed like one doesn't mean I'm a woman." He huffed. "We're both guys so what does it matter?" He grabbed the clothing and went upstairs to finish changing.

Roy slumped into the couch rubbing his head, wondering if this had been a good idea after all.

* * *

So that's it for this time. Send a review, it hardly takes any time and it's really encouraging. Let me know your ideas, I do use them. Thanks! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, I'm back and I'm in college again. Haha, I should be doing homework but I'm not. Anywyas, I had this half done for awhile and done in my head so I decided to finally sit down and get it down. It's another transitional chapter so don't expect to much. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story. Don't forget to review!

Once again Ed found himself on a train with Roy, only this time he wasn't sick. He looked out the window watching the colors of the scenery fly by him like someone and just threw a bucket of water on a newly finished painting. At least that's what it looked like when he wasn't focusing on it. Roy was sitting across from him arms folded over his chest and his eyes closed. He envied the man; Ed just couldn't find it in himself to fall asleep at the moment. If Al was here he'd have some company and the two of them would play cards and chat but with Roy…the old man just closed his eyes and went to sleep before the train even left the station three hours ago. How long could he sleep? Was he going to do that the whole way to Seacole? That would be lame. At least when Roy was awake he'd have someone to argue with to pass the time.

Ed's foot taped anxiously as he stared at the man across from him, mentally yelling at him to wake the hell up. He looked around as if he expected someone else to be there. A devious little smile came across Ed's face as he turned his attention back to his sleeping prey. He slowly rose up from his seat pulling out a marker he had snatched from one of the waitresses when she had last come into their car. He uncapped it and leaned over to Ed the black felt tip in position as he tried to decide what to start with. "Sit down." He growl arose from what should have been a sleeping victim. He frowned. "You're awake?"

"I've been awake." He opened his eyes partially to glare at the youth.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked him.

"I didn't go to sleep." He told Edward.

"You bastard! I thought you went to sleep.

"Go sit down, Fullmetal." He ordered him. "And give me that marker." He held out his hand expectantly. Ed muttered unintelligibly and handed him the marker.

They sat in silence for five more minutes but Ed kept fidgeting, much to Roy's irritation. "If you have to go to the bathroom it's at the end of the car. Surely you don't need me to go with you." He said.

"I don't have to go, you bastard, and if I did I wouldn't need you to come with me."

Roy opened his eyes a bit to look at him. "Then sit still."

"I'm bored." He whined

"How does your brother deal with you?"

Ed shot him a glare, "Normally we talk and play cards."

"Well I don't have cards on me, do you?"

Ed leaned back into the cushioned seat his arms crossed over his chest looking away pouting, and effective no, as far was Roy was concerned. "Well, you may not have to go to the bathroom, but I do." Roy said and got up stretch his back as he did so, he left leaving Ed alone for a bit.

Ed went back to watching the scenery pass by. Eventually he heard the door slide open assuming Roy had just entered thus he didn't look his way. He was rather put out at the moment. "Scored a pretty blonde's phone number." He heard the Colonel say. He turned to demand why he would care about something like that and weren't they suppose to be a freaken mission but the words died on his lips when he saw the phone number. Well it wasn't the phone number per say but rather what it was written on. "Those are cards."

Roy nodded his head and looked at them. "She didn't have any paper on her, and she was selling these so she wrote it on them." He explained and then went to pocket them.

Ed's eyes followed the cards, what was he doing? Surely they could play now that he had some, why was he putting them in his pocket? He wasn't …surely he wasn't going to make him _ask_ to play cards. Gold eyes flickered up to look at the older man's face that seemed to content to go back into fake sleep. He frowned; yup he was going to make him ask. Ed had a mental battle over if he should ask or not. But all those hours they had left on the train, made him swallow his pride. "Oi….oi, umm…now you have cards can we…you know…play?" He managed to get out.

Roy opened his eyes and looked at the blonde and smiled a bit. He should reward good behavior. "Sure." He said and pulled the cards out for him. The two of them played cards for the next several hours. Ed even won a few rounds, but if you talk to Roy about it he'd simply tell you he was humoring him.

* * *

Ed had been determined to dress himself, Roy supposed he didn't blame him, but really did it honestly take this long to do it? True all women seemed to take forever getting dress, and admittedly he had never dressed in feminine clothing, but he knew how long it took to get them off and it wasn't that hard, thus getting that stuff on couldn't be that much harder. Roy was nearly ready to head back into their hotel room to see what the hell was taking his blond cross-dressing subordinate so long. He stopped when he saw Ed wearing the same red and gold kimono he saw him in earlier. "Ed…lyn.' He corrected himself. "I thought you drowned in the clothing, I was just coming up to save you." He said with a chuckle.

The already irritated Ed only gave him a more bland look if it was possible. "You're hilarious."

The comment was so…not Edish that it caused Roy to scramble as to what to say. Instead Ed just grabbed his arm and led him out of the hotel before he could come up with something. The door man opened the door for them but Roy didn't have time to tip the man as Ed pulled him out onto the side walk.

"We have time Edlyn." He sighed and forced his partner to walk slower. "Don't worry you pass with flying colors.' He said quietly.

Ed's eye twitched, "that's suppose to make me feel better?" He hissed.

It wasn't long before they were at the lover's festival. Everyone was walking arm in arm with somebody. There was live music around almost every corner, food stands, which with Ed had to be their first stop, venders selling jewelry, clothes, lotions and such were yelling with rousts voices about their products, attempting to get giggling, googly eyes to focus on what they were saying long enough to attract them to their stand.

Ed looked around the excitement of the festival getting to him more then to Roy who more or less kept his mind on the mission and thus was looking around for anything suspicious. Ed hung off Roy's arm, planning on using this time to his advantage. Roy couldn't say anything about it, Roy could claim this was hormones or shit like this, and Ed could say it was simply for the mission if ever questioned. Actually, it was nice and he was going to enjoy it while he could. He pulled Roy like and eager female, or teenager, to a vender that was selling interesting trinkets. Roy let Ed look while his eyes scanned the crowd for a moment.

Ed smirked a bit and picked up a red beaded bracelet. He turned to Roy and said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Hunny bunny, will you buy this for me?" He pleaded.

Roy raised an eyebrow but said nothing to the nickname or the tone of voice Ed was using instead taking the bracelet with interest. The Vender a chubby guy that carried most of his weight in his gut, much like a stereotypical baker would. His black hair seemed to prefer to reside on his upper lip and brow bone rather than on his head. He smiled pleasantly, "ah yes miss, that is an excellent choice, very popular. They're from Xing, said to help make your sex life better." He winked.

Roy's eyes widened and the red bracelet fell to the dusty ground. "Damn." He cursed and leaned over to pick it up hearing Ed snicker. "Ah, sorry about that." He said trying to offer it back to the vender, "We don't need something like this."

The older man frowned. "I can't take that, you dropped it n the dirty road. I can't even resale it now, look at it. It's filthy."

Roy frowned "give me a rag and I'll clean it."

"It's been on the floor, no you must buy it, you damaged my merchandise."

"You have got to be kidding me. It was just on the floor there's no scratches on it!' He argued.

"You have to buy it." The man pressed it further.

"Fuck it." He said angry and pulled his wallet and gave the man the money and yanked Edward on handing him the bracelet when he slowed his pace down. Ed laughed as slipped it on. "You did that on purpose." Roy accused him.

Ed got a mechvious look on his face, one that Roy had a feeling he should be frightened about. "No, I did this on purpose." He used his automail hand and pulled Roy into an alley for 'privacy' and pressed him against the stone wall and leaned up to kiss him again. Ed may not know if this was simply hormones or not, nor did he give a damn; right now this was what he wanted.

Chapped lips against surprisingly smoothed ones. Ed liked it, and wondered how the Colonel managed to have such soft lips. His were torn up from traveling the desert dealing with wind, sand and sun, or even the colder climates. Of course Roy didn't travel as much as he did so perhaps that was. He started to press his tongue in the older man's mouth.

For Roy this had to be the worst kiss he had ever had in his entire life, and yet…it was exciting. There was just something intoxicating and seemingly of addictive nature here. However the boy needed to learn how to kiss. He opted to switch their position and show him how you're really suppose to kiss someone.

His pressed Ed against the stone wall this time taking full control of the kiss. His arm wrapping around his waist as he laid claim to the red cladded cross dresser in his arms' mouth. For Ed's part he was being swept away by the kiss he hadn't even known he had been longing for.

The hot mouth pulled away from Ed's and he opened his eyes looking up at Roy. He saw his head lean back down and tilted his chin up to meet him again however Roy took advantage of this and started to kiss his neck. Sucking the salty sweat from his skin, bringing about a low groan from Ed's throat. Ed's hand finding its way into Roy's hair.

The Asian man pulled away ready to claim Ed's mouth when his world suddenly blacked out for some unexplainable reason. The blond grunted with the taller man's weight suddenly rested on him completely. Gold eyes looked up and saw a shadow before he was struck at the temple and his world went dark as well.

So what's going to happen now? I know it was short, but it seemed like a good place to stop for now, plus I'm tired. Don't forget to reivew espically if you have any ideas as to what should happen in the future. I have been to known to use some! Later all.


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, probably the quickest I've ever gotten a chapter out. I even posted a new story in Inuyasha, so if you're interested in that series why don't you go to my profile and read the summary and read it if you're interested. I have a test in Japanese in a few hours, so now I'm going to study for it. I'm so going to fail. Lol. Anyways, make me feel better by remembering to review! Oh, word of warning, not a very happy chapter.

* * *

Roy felt his eye lids try to open on him, though he wished they wouldn't. He shivered, it was cold. Wasn't he in Seacole? It shouldn't be cold in Seacole it never is. He found himself in a rather uncomfortable position his arms stretched above his head, cool metal wrapped around his wrists. His feet not touching the ground thus there was a lot of pain in his shoulders from hanging. He shook at the chains as if that would help any. He tried to kick his feet up but found them in a similar postion as his arms except the chains were coming from the floor, so he could only lift his leg maybe half a foot away from the wall. The stone wall behind him was cold suggesting that he was in a basement somewhere. Shit.

His eyes scanned the dark room looking for anything that could be Ed unfortunately it was so dark he couldn't even see the end of his nose, so he'd have no luck in finding Ed. "Ed?" He called out for him. The sound of his own voice seemed to bring his attention to his throbbing head, reminding him of just how he got here. Being knocked out while what…molesting…making out with Ed? He didn't know which one it would fall under. Now really wasn't the time to be thinking about that though. "Ed?" He called again.

"Shut up." Came the blonde's voice from his left. Not right next to him further away. Small thuds were heard above him and seemed to get closer, footsteps. Good one Roy, just let this freak know they're awake. He cursed himself having should have known better. Suddenly the door was illuminated and Roy swallowed hard and braced himself for whatever was to come. The handle jerked a bit then turned and the door gave a low whine. Roy had to look away his eyes not able to focus with the light that suddenly poured in. The footsteps got closer and then a dull light lit the room he was and he heard the door shut.

He turned his head to get a look at the man that had apparently gotten the better of them. He was taken back at what he saw. It was that same vender he had been forced to buy that stupid bracelet from.

The vender grinned at his scowling face. "You know, I can't decide what to make of you. At first I thought you were military. You stand with a straight back shoulder are always leveled, even when you lean over, classic military posture. You're eyes were on everything but the lovely little thing you brought with you to the festival." He motioned towards Ed, who while still dressed in the kimono was missing his arm. Unlike him though. Ed was on the floor his flesh foot shackled to the wall. Roy wondered if the man realized the other foot was automail since Ed had used tabi socks to keep the automail from showing and still go with the more traditional look of the kimono. "However," His attention was turned back to the vendor, "you took your little play thing into the alley for some fun it would seem. Something a military man, especially one on a mission would never do unless they were trying to lure me out. Curious I went to see if this was true, but the two of you were so into it, I was able to knock you both out before you knew what was going on." He shook his head as if he was scolding them.

Ed, for his part, felt himself being stabbed by the man's words. After all Roy had been all about the mission, it had been him who hadn't been. He had been more into getting what he wanted from Roy and because of that it landed them here. In the care of this…freak.

"Then I made a very interesting discover." The vender grinned like a cat with the canary "I found out your lover is actually male, which would explain your need to be so…aware of your surroundings in a place like this, and then your loss of inhibition. Now normally, I like to rape the women in front of their lovers, but see this one is not a woman and I've never been much into men. So I'm going to do things a bit different. I'm going to jump right into round two." Out of seemingly no where the man lifted a heavy looking hammer, Roy could only assume it had been hanging off the Vender's pants, perhaps something he had used to set up his stand not that it mattered at the moment and he needed to learn when it was time to contemplate things and when it wasn't. He brought the hammer hard on Roy's left shoulder. The Asian man squeezed his eyes shut not able to actually do anything at the moment to stop the onslaught. Again he was hit in the same place and burst of pain followed it but he didn't make a sound.

Apparently the vendor didn't appreciate this because he turned the hammer around and slammed the prong end into Roy's shoulder and he couldn't help but cry out at that. It was roughly yanked out of his shoulder and the blunt end hit the shoulder again before he moved on to do a similar thing to the next shoulder.

Ed sat there horrified by the sight, knowing this was all happening because of him. Without his automail arm he wasn't able to perform his usual alchemy, there was not dust in which he could hope to create an array, nor something he could use to scratch into the wall with. He couldn't even reach them because his stupid foot was chained to the wall. Ed started to panic as he listened to bones being crushed under the heavy hand of the Vender. Roy's now cries of pain, though it looked as if he was trying everything he could not give the man the satisfaction of hearing him. Ed knew Roy was trying to be strong for him, but it such a situation that wasn't possible. Ed was going to have to be strong for Roy. "Leave him alone!" Ed yelled. "Stop it!"

The vender turned to look at the wide eyed blond. He loved the scarred look on his face. In fact he relished in for a bit. "What? You want me to stop this." He took a strike at Roy's knee.

Roy looked over at Ed so close to passing out his head hung not able to find the strength to keep it up. He saw Ed's mouth move but he couldn't hear his words as the blood rushing to his head was far too loud. He needed to protect Ed, he needed to do something to get Ed out of here. He needed to…

Ed stared up at the man that was coming towards him. He felt the hammer slide under his chin and lift it up even further as if the man was trying to expose his neck for some reason. "You don't get to decide what happens boy." He crackled a bit but stopped when Ed kicked his automail foot up hard hitting the man in the groin. The man made a pained noise as he fell forward a bit and onto his knees. Ed then slammed his metal foot across the balding man's face making him fall to the ground in a heap, out.

The blond alchemist starred at the man for a bit as if to decide if he was going to get up again or not. Upon deciding he wasn't he let out a breath of relief that was short lived because now he had to figure out a way to get them out and by the look of Roy, it had to be fast. He looked around quickly and saw the hammer. It was covered in Roy's blood and made him want to wretch, however he needed it. It could scratch the stone and he could get them out. He laid on his stomach and stretched for it and managed to get it. He opted not to focus on what it was covered in even though it stain the palm of his hand and his fingers. He worked on getting the shackle off his foot, etching an array into the metal. Finally he got it released and then went to get Roy released. He couldn't concentrate on Roy's condition; he just needed to get him off the wall and out of here.

It took some time but he got Roy off the wall and had him slumped against the wall on the floor. His dark eyes opened and looked up at the blond alchemist seeming dazed. Those dazed eyes then shifted away from his face to something over his shoulders. "Ed." The older man chocked out and Ed turned just in time to see the vender coming down on him with a sharp looking object.

* * *

Obviously it's not over yet. I'll leave you all hanging to see what happens next. until then i'd love to hear your predictions, ideas, or general thought on the fic. I've been known to use a few of them. Till next time.


	12. Chapter 12

Originally I was working on my other story, Secrets Unearthed, but I just couldn't focus on it until I got this chapter done. So here it is. Now i'll be able to work on my other story befor I get the next chapter of this one out. Think of other things that could happen in the story. I'd love to hear them. Like how should Roy and Ed finally get together or at least decide to? Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Ed didn't know what it was exactly but he wasn't interested in waiting for it to bury itself in his chest to find out. His hand went directly to the floor and grabbed the hammer and swung it at the crazy man's arm. The man let go of the sharp object as his hand jerked to the side due to the force of the hammer hitting him. A clatter echoed in the mostly empty room as it hit the stone floor. The man looked over at it and turned to look back at the very pissed off face of Edward Elric.

Ed swung the hammer back around at the over weight man but he managed to pull back far enough to evade it. He stumbled backwards onto his feet and made a move to get the lost weapon. Ed wasn't about to allow that to happen though, he was on a mission: take this guy down. He got to his feet quicker than the time it took for the Peddler to fully balance himself on his own feet, so he was ready when the man went after the discarded object. Ed swung at him again however without the usual weight of his automail arm he was off balance and not only missed the large target but fell on his back. He grunted the air escaping his lungs. Gold eyes widened as the man laughed and went to plunge what appeared to be a sharp filer, directly into Ed's unprotected chest but was stopped short when there was a large amount of pain in his hands.

He jerked back releasing the filer, his hands on fire. Ed watched as suddenly the man's clothes caught on fire and it swirled around the body roasting him alive. Screams of anguish filled the room as he watched the scene with a frightened awe. The fire left as quickly as it came and the man fell to his knees major burns disfiguring him. Already large welts were present on the cooked skin and a terrible smell of burnt flesh filled the room. Ed turned to look at the man slumped against the wall his gloved hand now resting on the floor.

There was silence as if both of them were expecting this mortal to manage to get up after such an excruciating experience. Ed slowly got up again and looked over at Roy, no words were necessary though. They had helped each other. He saw the older man's lips part and it took a moment before he actually said anything. "Your arm."

Ed looked down at the empty sleeve, he needed to find his arm first so he could help Roy out of here. He needed medical attention. His eyes scanned the empty cellar, it obviously wasn't in here. "I'll be right back, just going to look upstairs real quick."

Roy nodded his head and watched the blond man take off. His eyes went back to the man he had just burned. He was almost thankful he was in too much pain to have another Ishbal flashback; he knew such a scene would normally set one of those off. It was a very familiar sight after all. The welts were already black and the skin was peeling away. Roy didn't know if the man was conscious or not, what he did know was he was alive, and that he'd be in far too much pain to move though, much like Roy himself. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Ed busted through, much like he would if he was walking into his office. His apparently had found his arm because it was attached again.

He looked up at Ed and Ed looked down at him. The blonde alchemist was trying to decide how best to maneuver him and noticing just how…aged Roy looked at the moment. His face was very pale and his eyes seemed sunken in with a great deal of pain, though he wasn't expressing the pain verbally, it was very plainly there. "Come on, bastard." He said trying to restore some normalcy. Apparently it was appreciated because once Ed got Roy onto his feet and leaning against him Roy responded. "I'm afraid I might squish you, maybe you should find someone a bit taller."

Ed frowned and looked up at him. "Shut up, I'm not short." He muttered not able to find the will to give his usual rant. He heard Roy's dry laugh but focused on getting him out of there. "God your heavy." He muttered as they worked their way up the stairs. He frowned when he didn't get a response to that and looked over and saw just why Roy seemed to be getting heavier. "Oi, Colonel Bastard, don't pass out on me." He said roughly, trying to mask his concern. "Gotta get your old ass up these fucking stairs 'cause I'm not going to drag you."

That seemed to wake Roy up a bit as he felt some of the weight taken off of him and they made their way up the stairs. Ed trying 'encourage' Roy in his own way. "As soon as we get you to the hospital you can pass out, but you have better wait until then." Roy muttered something that Ed didn't understand. It seemed it was getting harder for Roy to stay conscious.

Ed shoved the door open and winced as the early light of the sun hit him in the face. How long had they been down there? The air was cool and wet, but the light was warm. "Come on Bastard." He said as they walked out into the alley, a different one then they had been earlier and he wondered how the man managed to get them in there to begin with. It wasn't important though, the fact remained that he did.

As they left the dirty alley he looked for any signs of life in the early morning. So far he'd seen none. The merchants, and the festival goers apparently had their share for the night and it was much too early to be starting again. Ed lumbered clumsily with the added weight of his commanding officer who was sleeping in and out of consciousness.

Ed spotted a woman though, wearing a long maroon dress with a white apron over top and her dirty blond hair tied tightly into a bun. Her feet shuffled across the ground, a cloud of dust following after her. She seemed to be in a bit of hurry but Ed didn't care, current matters were far too pressing to bother with common curtsy. "Oi! Hey! Miss!" He yelled for the woman.

The woman stopped and turned to see the …man…woman? She couldn't tell what the blond was, after all it had masculine features but was wearing a female's kimono. However it was definitly a man using the blond as support. Neither of them looked to be in very good shape. She changed her direction towards them and picked up her pace to light jog. "Oh my." She said getting a closer look at the dark haired man. "What happened?"

Ed grunted, "We were attacked." As if that wasn't obvious, "He needs medical care now."

The woman nodded her head. "Take him to that shop over there, the butchery, you see it? Yes, tell the boy that Abby sent you and to take you into the back and lay him down. I'll fetch the doctor." She said.

Ed nodded his head, relieved that he was getting the help that Roy needed, and went to lead him to the butchery while the woman scampered off to find a doctor.

* * *

Roy opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. A low wooden ceiling, the walls were close indicating that room he was in wasn't all that large. There was a stench he knew but was couldn't put his finger on. His deliberation, however, was cut short when he heard Ed call for his attention and his face filled his vision.

"You're awake." The concerned looking blonde said in relief.

"It would seem so." Roy said dryly. "Though I'd much rather be asleep still."

Ed frowned at him obviously not liking that response. "Doctor said you'd be fine, I was hoping he'd be wrong."

"I love you too.' He said sarcastically.

Ed looked away at that and seemed to blush lightly. Roy was about to ask about it when the apparent doctor came in. He was older sturdy looking man whose hair was thinning and seemed to favor the comb over technique to compensate. His back had a slight permanent bend to it; one would probably blame it on leaning over the sick's bed for too many years.

"Colonel Mustang, correct?" a surprisingly strong voice came out of the doctor.

Roy nodded his head, "Yes."

"We need to move you to a real facility. Unfortunately the back of a butcher shop really is not the best place to examine the extent of the damage. Though it appears you have extensive damange done to your shoulders, I'd dare say they've been broken several time over. You have bruising on your chest suggesting possible rib fractures. And your knee is swollen, though I doubt it's broken. I bandaged the bleeding in your left shoulder but again, I plan to have you moved to at the very least my office until we can get you back to Central." Roy nodded his head in understand and both the doctor and Ed helped him into the wheelchair that was apparently going to take him to the doctor's office. He hoped he wouldn't have to take that train ride anytime soon, it was not going to be a comfortable one.

* * *

Looks like the manage to get out of things alive. I'm not very good at such scenes and but I hope I gave enough insight so you were able to imagin what was going on. Tell me how it was for you and any ideas for the future!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! I'm not sure what to say about this chapter, maybe not so exciting? I don't know, well I hope you enjoy it anyways. I had difficulty with it. I haven't figured out how close to the end we're at, but I do have the last chapter pretty much figured out, it's just what happens or doesn't happen between this chapter and that one. Don't forget to review!

* * *

It was so good to finally be home. How he missed it. The musky smell all old houses have was comforting, to hear the familiar old creeks that he had grown so use to he hardly heard anymore, it was like seeing an old friend, where nothing has changed and yet somehow everything had. It was familiar and yet for some reason unfamiliar all at the same time. Maybe it was the change in personal perspective caused by a traumatic and near death experience or it could be because this was his first time entering his house in a wheel chair. Ed had transmuted the stairs into a slop so they could get him in, since his knee still wasn't healed, and wouldn't be so for a long time coming, and he couldn't use crutches because of his busted shoulder.

Roy had slept through most of the train ride back to Central and at the hospital as well. It was his method of escaping the pain, to simply sleep through it. It worked rather well for him for the most part. Ed had probably been bored though.

"I got you set up in one of your guest rooms down stairs. Don't you ever dust this place?" Ed asked making a face.

Roy rolled his eyes. "Yes, dusting, it would take me an entire day to do so. Honestly I have other things I'd rather be doing than dust rooms no one will use."

Riza suddenly stepped on the scene, "Don't think just because you won't be coming to work that work won't be coming to you, sir." Riza said to smash any fantasies of anything happening contradictory.

"Thank you Lieutenant, you're, as always, very capable." He said not able to hide his sarcasm from the sentence not that Riza was expecting anything less.

"Of course, sir." She said feeling slightly amused. Sometimes she had to admit she got a bit of joy making Roy do paperwork, knowing how much he detested it. "How about I make dinner?" She offered but didn't wait to hear their responses before heading for the kitchen.

Roy made a face; Riza wasn't a very good cook. She didn't know how to season things. Roy grew up with an Xing mother, who used lots of spices so Riza's lack of spices was very offsetting for Roy's taste buds. Ed gave him a strange look. "Something wrong?" He asked him. Roy just shook his head. The boy would see when he tried some of Hawkeye's bland cooking.

"Do you like chess?" He asked Ed.

Ed blinked surprised by the invitation "I've never understood the game."

"Then allow me to teach you. Take me to the living room and then go fetch the chess board from my room. The one in the library is in the middle of a game, between Grumman and myself." He explained. "My room is on the third floor second door on the right." He instructed. Ed seemed to understand and went to do as he was told.

He got up to the third floor and wondered why the man had his room up here? Didn't make any sense to him, there were perfectly good rooms on lower levels. He went to the second door on his right and opened it up. First thing he noticed were the thick books on the floor. He got a mental image of Roy sitting on the floor, much like he would, going though the books as he researched something. He smiled a bit at the image in his head. There was a full size bed against the far wall; it almost felt like the bed was an afterthought in the room. The bed wasn't made up so the blue bed spread was bundled at the foot of the bed revealing the white sheets. A rather large desk, papers strewn on top of it, with a lamp, was near the bed. Along the rest of the wall there were several bookshelves. These books seemed far more advance than the ones in his room. Roy was certainly a book worm. It was amusing, normally a man like Mustang wouldn't be a 'book worm' that would be more expect out of people who looked more like Sheizka, though she was certainly extreme in that respect.

The chess board he spoke of was in the middle of the available floor space, on a nightstand with one chair by it. Apparently Roy was never planning on having a rival on the other side of this board, though it appeared to be in the middle of a game. He piled all the pieces into the middle of the board and lifted up the sides to carry it downstairs. If Roy expected him to keep the pieces in the same place, well he could just go screw himself.

He put the chess board on the coffee table in the living room, where Roy was, and went to get one of the pieces that rolled off the table. "There you go, Bastard." He said, but with no real malice even behind the name. Roy began to instruct Ed on how to play, and once again, Ed demonstrated on just how sharp his mind really was. Sometimes Ed simply amazed him.

Ed's gold eyes flickered up and locked stares with Roy, "What?"

Roy quickly looked away, 'nothing." He muttered.

Ed wasn't buying it though. He had a lot of time to think since the 'incident' with the crazy guy. Roy had reacted to him in the alley, he had reacted to him when he was drunk, and when he came down in the kimono; he had not missed that blush. He didn't get to think any further as Riza came and told them that dinner was ready.

They went and sat down; they had simply moved a chair for Roy. The food looked really good in Ed's opinion; he didn't know what Roy was complaining about earlier. There was chicken covered in gravy, steamed green beans, and some bread on the side with butter. He scooped some onto his plate and quickly took a bite and it was as good as it looked and he quickly went to inhale what was on his plate.

Roy thanked Riza for the meal but he didn't like it, the only saving grace was the gravy and lots of salt and pepper. The chicken had no flavor, nor did the beans. He saw Ed eating it, obviously liking and mentally shook his head. It was times like this when he really did feel different from everyone else, felt like he was a different race. He supposed he was, being half Xing. He just didn't understand how people could eat things without adding flavor to it.

After the meal was done, dishes were taken care of, and coffee was shared, Riza opted to go home and take care of her dog. Ed was going to stay here and take care of Roy, Al was in Rizembool.

Ed wasn't one to dance around subjects and he wasn't about to do that now either. Roy was now looking at the chess board as if trying to find the best tactic. Ed supposed he'd never be as good as Roy with chess, just like in the office. Roy planned things far in advance pulling strings where needed where as Ed made thing up as he went along. It was one of the things that irritated him about Colonel Roy Mustang, how could the man possibly figure out Ed's actions and plan accordingly for them, if not even Ed knew what he was going to do? It was almost creepy, scratch that, it was creepy. If that was the case though did that mean that the Bastard knew "Ed, it's your turn." Ed's attention was jerked back into present and his gold eyes met with inky black ones. "Why did you kiss me?" He asked bluntly.

He felt a certain satisfaction seeing the Colonel thrown off and trying to figure out how to respond. He opened his mouth and closed his mouth twice already, but it seemed third time was the charm, "Isn't that what you wanted? We were on a mission." He said simply.

"Bull shit." Ed said calling him on it. He wasn't going to allow the Colonel to use rhetoric to get out of this one. "You didn't have to kiss me like you did if that was the reason. There was something there, Bastard."

Roy frowned he hated absolutely hated having something he said called on. "You were imagining things."

"Or maybe you're in denial." Ed countered. Ed had gone through the same thing. When he had realized that he knew what the Colonel's ass felt like he had gone through a fit of denial, now he's learned to accept it, embrace it in a way. He couldn't change how he felt, and if the Colonel felt the same way even close to it, then dammit Ed wasn't going to let him get away with talking himself out of it. He wanted to know what this was like, he wanted to experience this, what it felt like when two people had 'feelings' for each other. And that bastard wasn't going to keep him from this.

"I'm serious, Fullmetal it was for the mission and nothing," He was cut off when Ed slammed his hands on to the chess board knocking over the white and black pieces and leaned over to kiss the raven haired man, silencing him effectively. Not like the guy could get away from him anyways. He knew that he had been right though when Roy started kissing him back.

Ed may not be the most eloquent of the male species, perhaps one of the furthest from it, but he had a certain nobleness to him. The blonde had a steadfast character; he would stand by your side through thick and thin. He demonstrated this through Al, and even Roy. Ed had cared for Roy on the train ride and in the hospital, when he couldn't even move because the doctors would let him. He found he had to rely heavily on Ed and Ed didn't seem at all hindered by it, nor was his teasing too much that it crossed the line. It had taken a lot of the stress off of Roy, because he felt like he could trust Ed, because of how Ed had kept an even head through this entire thing. There was certainly a new level of respect for him but…this?

He felt thin lips against his own, and the other man's blond bangs against his cheek. Ed was … not a child. No child would have been able to demonstrate the kind of leadership and level headedness he demonstrated back there. Edward Elric was no child, his was a soldier, even if he didn't like it. He possessed the characteristics the military works on instilling into their cadets. While he may be insubordinate at times, he got the job done no matter the odds against him. That took courage and a good head. The lips were suddenly gone and he opened his eyes, not realizing he had even shut them, and looked up into Ed's smirking face and scowled. "Did I say you could stop?" He demanded.

* * *

Alright, so what did you think? Let me know if you have ideas or comments by reviewing. Later!


	14. Chapter 14

Well, I got this chapter up because I've been in the hospital for awhile. I apologize for any mistakes or if something doesn't make sense. Please let me know. I tried to check it over but you may have better eyes than I and I'll fix it.

Anyways, this chapter I just wanted to put a glimps on Ed and Roy living together. Show a bit of how they interact and such. I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review please.

* * *

Ed had known he had been right about his commanding officer. All the signs had been there, at least according to that book he read on it. So Roy wasn't a girl, the signs, for the most part, had been the same. That was a secret he was going to take to his grave. Roy was to never know that he had learned such things from a book, not when the man had so much firsthand experience. Of course for someone who has had so much you'd think he wouldn't be so stupid about how he felt, and do the whole denial thing, which was a complete waste of time.

He smirked a bit remembering that kiss. It had just been one. According to chapter 13, "Don't give in to all her demands right away. Make her wait on some, long for it. Keep her on her toes this will keep her interested. It'll keep the mystery going." Ed flipped through the chapter. How do you know when to give in and when not to? His head jerked up when he heard the familiar firm voice of Lieutenant Hawkeye. He smirked remembering that Riza had promised to return and bring the bastard his paper work.

He quickly got off the bed leaving the book to get lost amongst the bedding. He wanted to see the bastard's face upon receiving the hated paperwork. He stomped down the stairs gaining both the Lieutenant's and the Colonel's attention. On the Colonel's lap was healthy looking stack of papers for him to sign. The dark haired man's lips pressed tightly into a frown, pleasing Ed all the more.

"Find something amusing?" Ed wondered if Roy was cranky from the paperwork or because Ed didn't give into him yesterday. He hoped for the latter.

Ed ignored him though. "Good morning, Lieutenant." He said cheerfully.

Riza returned the smile. "Edward."

"How much did you give him?"

"The normal amount. And some that I found under the couch cushions and under the couch itself. But I'll be bringing the rest on the other days." She assured them both. Not that it would make Roy feel any better.

Roy groaned audibly which caused Ed to snicker. He shot the golden haired individual a glare. "Well, I'm going to eat some breakfast." He announced.

"What about me?" Roy asked.

"What are you helpless now?" Roy raised his eyebrows. "Alright, Alright I'll make eggs." Ed gave in.

Riza seemed to think that was her cue to leave. "I'll be back tomorrow to pick those up and give the next stack." She promised.

Roy and Ed were at the table, Ed eating the eggs he had made for them, Roy adding salt and pepper to them. Blonds didn't believe in salt and pepper either it seemed. Ed looked over at Roy. "Is that really the amount you're given every day?"

Mustang nodded and swallowed what was in his mouth. "It's a relatively normal stack. Sometimes there's less, sometimes there's more. Depends on what day of the month it is and how many personnel I have returning from missions."

Honestly Ed had never considered Mustang's job beyond what it did for him. He supposed it made sense that Roy would send more than just him out on missions. He couldn't have been the only one. "What are the papers about?" He took a bite of his toast.

Roy looked at him curiously. "Building maintenance for the most part. Typically the others take care of most of it but there are some items that require my attention. And, much like I do with you, I have field personnel and alchemist that report in to me or send their reports." He paused and studied Ed for a moment. "Why the sudden interest in my job?"

'_Show interest in her work and hobbies. Ask questions about them so you get a better feel of what they are. Be adventures and try some out.'_ "Want some help?" He offered ignoring the question.

"If someone else could do this than I'd have someone else doing this." He pointed out.

"I'm just trying to help, Bastard!" His face a bit red from embarrassment but was trying to hide it with anger.

"Alright if you want to help." He suddenly changed his tune much to Ed's uncertainty.

* * *

Ed was ready to go cross eyed. "I thought you said if it was important it came to you."

"This is important." Roy said stretched out on the couch. It took some time to get him there but he was glad they managed. It was more comfortable for him.

"How is changing toilet paper brand important?" Ed asked flatly. He hoped to get some military secrets out of this. Instead he was reading Roy's paper work aloud and it was about changing toilet paper to more eco friendly paper. The Colonel had made himself out to be really important, at least that's how Ed felt. Though, obviously if he was dealing with toilet paper he wasn't that important.

"That a good question. Do you like the fact that we have toilet paper for your use?"

"You know what I mean, Bastard."

Roy rolled his eyes, "Think about this. Depending on the brand they're recommending it might be say a dollar more or a dollar less. Using the example of a dollar more we have to look at what kind of brand is it? Is it more comfortable, or is it more eco friendly? If it's more eco friendly than does it just dissolve better which might help with plumping costs, or is it simply made of recycled material? Either way it could help with public relations by saying we're doing our part to help the environment, not that the military actually cares about the environment. That's hardly the point. However, unless there's proof that it'll help cut cost in plumping I'd have to find the money to pay for it. Because if each pack is a dollar more and we consider all of the bathrooms in Central HQ and some of our satellite stations, and each stall, for every day, eventually getting that to a yearly amount. That could easily be a grand or more we're looking at spending extra. I'd need to find where I could pull that amount of money should I deem it worth it.

Of course if the opposite was true. And it was a few cents cheaper than I'd look at how much would that actually save us in a year's time and per month. If it's only fifty dollars a year than what would I do with so little money? So there would be no reason to change it. If it was a larger sum than I would have to figure out where to place the extra money so I'd have to look at all the other projects and upkeep bills that we have to see if we've cut back somewhere that we can now add this extra money into."

Ed blinked. "All that over a toilet paper brand?"

That caused Roy to laugh. "Yes, Edward, all that over a toilet paper brand. Now finish reading it to me so I can figure out if I even want to look into this or simply deny the request." He said closing his eyes.

Ed continued and Roy ended up denying the request out right and he went on to others. He could quickly see why Roy hated paper work so much; it was dry and very dull. Hell he hated it now and wished he never offered to help, but what other things did Roy do with his time? Date girls, have sex? Definitely wasn't going to ask the details about those nor was he going to try and engage in those activities with the Bastard. He felt some heat rise up in his cheeks due to the last idea.

"What are you thinking about?" Roy asked smirking as if he knew exactly what was going on in Ed's head.

Ed frowned, "Nothing." He snapped. The heat quickly leaving his face. "I don't want to do this shit anymore." He announced and dropped the papers onto Roy's stomach.

Roy grunted and frowned. "You said you wanted to help me."

"Yes, and now I don't want to anymore." Ed told him crossing his arms over his chest trying to figure out what to do. He got an idea and suddenly went up to his room. Ignoring Roy's calls to him wondering what had suddenly gotten into him.

He picked up his book and flipped through the chapters found one and started reading it. His eyes scanning the book quickly trying to find something that needed to be done next. He closed the book as he thought about what he just read. Basically it said to teach him something. What could he possible teach Mustang though? He thought about sparring, but Roy couldn't do that right now. Still…he would enjoy teaching the bastard that later. He'd get to put his fist in his face! But what to do now? The bastard already knew alchemy, well…flame alchemy anyways. There was that big library though; perhaps they could just read a few books or something?

He got up and went to go check the library and pull some books he found interesting and brought them back to the living room to an unhappy bastard. "What's wrong with you?" He asked him as he dropped down into the seat with the books on his lap.

"You left me here and didn't bother making sure I had everything before you took off." He said.

Ed blinked. "Oh…" He shrugged it off. "I brought you some books to read."

"I have paperwork."

Ed gave him a bland look, "We both know you have no real intention on doing it either. You just wanted to torture me with it."

"What books do you have?" He held out his hand for one.

Ed handed him one. "Just some I haven't read before."

Roy took the thick leather bound book. "You mean you haven't read all the books in the world pertaining to alchemy? I'm shocked."

"Shut up!" Ed snapped.

It was probably a good thing that Hawkeye came over that night with food to make the two men. When she walked in with her key that Ed created for her she saw the two 'boys' deep in a heated conversation over something that she could actually care less about. She went to the kitchen and went about making a soup for them. She could tell by the dishes in the sink that lunch had never been made or eaten. So she was glad that she had brought plenty of extra meat and vegetables.

The soup was completed and served and Riza went to get the two boys. "Dinner." She said looking at them half amused.

"When did you get here?" Roy managed to ask.

"Around two hours ago, sir." She informed him.

"Right, of course. Edward come here and help me." He ordered the other male.

"Always ordering me around." He muttered but went to help Roy into the wheelchair.

"Dammit Ed!" Yelled Roy when his knee was jarred. "Try being more gentle."

"You're the one that moved your leg like that!" Ed argued.

"Just help me." Roy demanded through gritted teeth.

"I am!"

Riza walked in "Stop arguing, the soup is getting cold."

The two of them quietly worked together and got them both to the long table. Roy had to stifle a sigh over the watery soup. Tomorrow they're ordering in, that was all there was to it. He'd inform his lieutenant of that too. He looked around the table and saw Ed eating quickly and Riza eating in a more regulated pace and his mouth twitched up. It was nice; having company over, such a large house needed more people in it; even enough to continue eating bland food.

Ed noticed Roy's slow pace. "What? Food not good enough for you?"

Roy raised his eyebrows. "Just because I don't guzzle my food down doesn't mean I don't find it worth eating." He informed him.

"Sir, did you get any of your paper work done?" The female officer asked him.

Roy mentally cursed. "I did." This was true. It wasn't a lot but she asked about any paper work.

Riza seemed to read his mind however. "You realize I'm giving you more tomorrow right?"

"Of course." Roy assured her. "And this stack will be completed by the time you come tomorrow. Maybe you'd also be so kind as to stop by the sandwich shop and pick up some lunches for the three of us? My treat?" He offered her a smile in hopes of charming her, not that it ever worked in the past.

"I'll consider it." She told him. "If I have the time. "

Roy nodded his head. That was as close to a 'sure' as he was going to get when dealing with her.

It wasn't long when Hawkeye left and Roy remained at the table doing his paperwork. Ed watched him from over his book but the dark haired man didn't seem to notice. Edward got up off the couch and went to get some water and grabbed another glass for Roy figuring he'd probably be thirsty too. When he put the glass down Roy noticed and went to mutter a thank you but was silenced when Ed leaned over and kissed him again. It startled him, having not expected and Ed showing no real indication that he had wanted to ever kiss him again since their kiss over the chess board. Of course Ed had always been a bit unpredictable, though Roy couldn't help but wonder if there was something else guiding Ed to be a bit more….mysterious? That wasn't really the right word but at the moment his thought process was a bit jumbled.

Ed pulled back and licked his lips and met his eyes with the dark slanted ones of his companion. He smirked and that made Ed return it with one of his own. He leaned down and kissed him again and Roy moved as best he could to make it easier on them. Roy was hoping there were a few promises in those kisses that'll be enacted before the night was through.

They pulled apart to breathe and Roy was certainly ready to do some more but Ed spoke, "Finish your paperwork, Bastard."

* * *

Well that's the end of the chapter. We're getting to the end. I hope you enjoyed it, I wanted to play with a few quirks they have but I'm not entirely sure I was successful. It's been awhile since I've written anything. Don't forget to review please.


	15. Chapter 15

This is the very last chapter of this story. I'm glad it's done, because I hated how you all kept waiting for me to pump out another chapter. I do hope you're not terribly disappointed with me, and that you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review please!

**Added Note:** I'm sorry about the lack of quotation marks and apostrophes. , decided that they weren't needed or did a practical joke on us by removing them. I should have them all in place but if I had missed a few I apologize.

* * *

It seemed to him that the paradox of love proved more complicated than that of even the gate. It was amazing and frightening all at the same time. You worried about seemingly unnecessary things such as appearance, what you say, do and how the other person will view it, all at the same time feeling a strange sense of wholeness; like this is who you really are because the other person is making you into it and you could only hope youre doing the same for your love interest. Poor Edward had never really encountered this before, and Roy had only experienced on the rare occasion, mostly through childhood crushes and was nowhere close to this strength. It was fascinating.

Roy walked through the door carrying a few bags of groceries, after months of physical therapy and surgeries he was finally able to get around with the use of a cane. He was so pleased with his redeveloped mobility that he used every chance he could get to go out into the fresh world beyond his oversized doors. Today was no exception. Ed had made a mention of there being nothing to eat, though there was, in fact, plenty since practically every woman in central, young and old, wed and unwed alike, seemed to take it upon themselves to feed and fatten the newly promoted Brigadier General up. He didnt mind too much, made life a bit easier, he didnt have to rely on Eds cooking for survival.

He grinned to himself as he put the bags down. Things between them had quickly accelerated when he was able to move around again. It had been frustrating when all they could really do was small touches and kisses because of him being confined or high on pain killers. It seriously killed his sex life, but Ed was helping him make up for the lost time now. He called for the younger male to help him with putting things away and he heard the miss matched footsteps as the young man ran down the stairs to see what he had gotten.

Ed rooted through the bags first so he could find the good stuff and claim them before even muttering a hello to his favorite bastard. Roy seemed rather accustom to it and so there were no words exchanged until Ed had found everything he wanted and was hording it to one end of the counter that was dubbed the Ill bite zone. Once he was done Roy felt it was safe enough to venture into conversation with him. "Tomorrow I go back to work." He started. Ed had been back for awhile and was working under a temporary commander, A Lieutenate Colonel Nixs, a fucking pushover as Ed has so often described him.

Ed was already getting into a bag of dried meat, "Never thought I'd be happy to have you back in your office but that Colonel Douche is looks like hes going to cry every time I walk in to report, and he has nothing interesting for me to do!" Ed continued to complain causing Mustang to chuckle; it felt good though he, suppose he shouldnt take such joy out of the mocking of another.

"You come up with such interesting names for your superiors. It saddens me a bit, thinking Im not as special as I had previously thought, by acquiring a nickname from you."

Ed talked around the dried flesh in his mouth, "Not my fault hes a fucking Douche, I'm just tell the truth!"

"And believe me your truth is very refreshing." Roy said half amused half wondering where Ed hid his manners. One day he'd find them.

Ed just scowled at him hearing the sarcasm in his voice. "Fuck you."

Roy snorted. "Youve already done that." That just caused Ed to grin and made Roy want to take back that statement along with the food the boy had confiscated. "Anyways, back to what I was talking about, Im back at work starting tomorrow."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Yes, you mentioned this already, Bastard. Really are you getting so old that you," "It has come to my attention that we have yet to do anything about the staff for their part in the practical joke that well, created this." He cut Ed off from a 'you're so old' rant.

Golden eyes blinked then smirked, "You've got a plan?"

"Have you ever known me to be without one, Fullmetal?"

Roy had known there was no way they could do the same stunt to them, fake marriage licenses that is. So Roy had adjusted it to something different, just a bit. It was fucking superb, if he did say so himself. One by one he had watched his staff finish signing their promotion applications and acceptance. It was a beautiful sight really. All of them so happy, talking to one another, congratulations all around. It was well deserved certainly but they would find out soon enough the real reason for the new Generals pleased smile.

It was Hawkeye the first one to realize what had happened. It had taken five business days for things to be processed and for it to come back to her. She was not happy in the least and came storming into his inner office looking more pissed then he had seen her in a long while. He reached into his pocket to incase his hand in his glove. "Something the matter, Captain?" He asked politely though he could clearly see that something was the matter, and he knew exactly what that matter was.

"What the hell is this!" She demanded. Hawkeye rarely swore and he went to put his other glove on.

"It looks to be a marriage license, Captain. I see a congratulations is in order, Mrs. Heyman."

"Dont you dare call me that!" She shouted just as Falman and Fury came in both supporting their own copies of martial licenses adding their voices on top of Hawkeyes. Roy ideally wondered where Ed was, he shouldnt be missing this. The door opened again revealing a familiar blond head along with a red head who looked scared out of his wits. Poor man, anyone would be married to Riza Hawkeye, excuse me, Hayman, on top of that she owned a dog.

There had only been one flaw in his plan there was odd number on his staff, but he quickly found a suitable fix for the master mind of the original scheme. Jean Havoc had come racing into the room, his eyes wide and sweating profusely. "How could you do this to me!" He cried grabbing Mustangs uniformed jacket, Edward snickering behind Roy when he finally detached himself from Breda.

"I'm not sure I know what youre talking about, First Lieutenant." He said ignoring Eds amused crackle.

The door flung open for hopefully the last time, his poor abused door. Hell give it a polish later to apologize to it. "First Lieutenant!" A deep voice bellowed out of the large, insanely muscular man. He took the smoking blonde into his large arms squeezing him to his chest. "While I realize this marriage is unconventional, I will treat you like I would with any wife. Giving you the finest happiness anyone could bare to have, in such as the Armstrong Legacy demands!" He swore to the newest member of the Armstrong family. Roy couldnt help but bask in the glory of the moment.

The general had stuck the license in amongst the promotion paperwork. Having called them in one at a time to fill it out and talking to them, as they signed, about what a wonderful job they did while he was gone and how supportive theyve been. He had successfully distracted them enough not to pay attention to what they were signing, including the newly promoted Captain. Since he had gotten them signed previously by an acting judge, he had to pay a lot for that, he simply submitted them and now was enjoying the fruits of his labor. Yes, this was wonderful indeed. He mentally wished them a happy fucking wedded year. He looked over at his lover who, after a moment, returned the stare to share a smile, a happy fucking wedded year indeed.

* * *

Short right? Well you can imagine what happens afterwards. Make up your own ending for each new relationship. Do any of them work out? I'd love to hear your thought on that one. Please review and watch out for more stories done by your's truely. Thank you!


End file.
